My Love Story!
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari sebuah tantangan fans untuk membuat Manga tentang sebuah kisah cinta nyata yang terlarang. Lalu, semua itu terjadi ... sebuah akhir yang bahagia? Yah, mungkin. (Megurine Luka) [END]
1. Chapter 1 be my love!

**My Love Story!**

Hahaha entah apa yang membuat author ingin menulis fic aneh ini (?), dan selamat menikmati cerita ini, selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan ibadah puasa. ^^

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.

My Love Story! © Naoya

Cerita 99,9% milik author, bila ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena author gak tau apa-apa. (Author kuper sih…)

Summary :

- Loading -

Luka adalah seorang komikus yang selalu menulis komik yang berunsur 'Love Straight' tapi seorang fans Luka menantangnya untuk menciptakan sebuah cerita cinta terlarang, yang membuat seluruh fans Luka menyetujui tantangan itu, dan akhirnya Luka mencoba untuk membuat cerita cinta terlarang itu. Luka yang sedang bingung dengan awal ceritanya, dengan tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut aqua di sebuah toko buku, yang ternyata gadis itu adalah murid pindahan yang baru beberapa hari berada di Vocaloid High School (sekolah Luka), Luka meminta gadis itu untuk menjalani cinta terlarang demi karyanya selanjutnya, setelah melempar argumen gadis itu menyetujui permintaan bodoh seorang Megurine Luka.

**Read Please … but if you not Like, Don't Read!**

**-Yuri-**

Megurine Luka seorang gadis biasa yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang komikus yang terkenal di dunia, sudah banyak cerita yang ia karang dan seluruh komik karyanya sudah dikirim ke media untuk diterbitkan. Dan seluruhnya terbit dengan tittle dan cerita yang berbeda-beda. Luka juga meng-upload komiknya di-internet, dengan menggunakan user name "One-wing" dia berhasil menempati posisi pertama disetiap situs komik-net, – saat surat penggemar yang ke sejuta datang Luka sangat terkejut. Kau tau apa isi surat itu? Tidak? Baiklah ayo kita lihat.

Luka menghampiri box berwarna biru tua yang terletak di depan rumahnya, dan mengambil selembar/sebuah surat. Surat penggemar. "Surat penggemar yang ke-Sejuta?" Luka menggenggam sebuah kertas putih yang bertuliskan kata-kata manis dari penggemarnya dan membacanya.

"_Dear Luka-san. Aku sangat menyukai karya-karya mu aku sudah mengoleksinya dari yang berjudul 'Is it you?' sampai bla bla bla. Ini sangat romantic, tapi aku bosan dengan cerita yang isinya itu-itu saja, buatlah hal yang berbeda. Mau kah kau menerima tantangan ku? Kalau kau mau, baca terus surat ini. Kalau kau tidak mau tutup saja surat ini."_

Luka tampak penasaran dengan kata 'tantangan' yang ada disurat itu dan melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

"

_Baiklah, aku ingin kau menulis cerita unstraight, tapi Luka-san aku ini tidak suka Yaoi. Jadi, hehehe kau tau kan? Baiklah mungkin hanya itu. Tantangannya adalah : Buatlah komik unstraight yang bukan yaoi/percintaan sesame laki-laki. Kalau Luka-san berhasil aku jamin Luka-san akan menjadi komikus terkenal. Percaya deh. Sudah dulu ya. Keep Writing and Drawing Luka-san._

_Salam, No name"_

"Sampah, jika hanya satu fan saja tidak masalah aku abaikan." Luka meremas surat itu dan melempar surat itu kearah tong sampah, dan alhasil surat itu kembali kearahnya. "Apa penulis surat ini sangat berharap agar aku menulis cerita unstraight itu?" Luka melempar surat itu kearah tong sampah lagi, dan surat itu kembali lagi kearahnya. "Aaaaaaargh! Baik, kau tidak akan aku buang ke tong sampah itu, tapi aku LEMPAR ke luar ruang kerja ku! Enyahlah dari hadapan ku, surat jelek!" Luka melempar surat itu keluar jendela kamarnya.

Surat yang malang itu terlempar hingga mengenai kepala seseorang, seseorang itu adalah salah satu fans Luka.

"Ah? surat penggemar? Dari rumah Luka-san,… ummmm ayo kita baca…."

Hening –

Hening –

Hening –

"? Kelihatannya penulis surat ini serius. Aku juga mau kirim ah! hehehe, aku juga penasaran dengan cerita yang unstraight yang akan Luka-san buat. Hohoho."

**Next day Morning 08.00 a.m Luka Home's**

"Luka-nee…." Teriak seseorang dari ruang tamu "Aku melihat ada hampir satu juta surat yang isinya sama, untuk mu."

"Ha? Kemarin aku tidak melihat surat sebanyak itu dikotak surat, dan kemarin hanya ada satu surat." Luka turun mendekat kearah adiknya yang sedang membaca surat-surat itu. "Berikan surat itu padaku."

"Ini semuanya tidak ada nama pengirimnya kecuali empat surat itu, dan Luka-nee tadi ada e-mail masuk, maaf telah lancang mengintip email mu." Kata adik Luka yang akrab dipanggil Luki – Megurine Luki.

"Ha? Tidak masalah kok Luki-chan." Luka tersenyum kearah adiknya. "Aku akan membaca empat surat dengan nama pengirimnya dulu, kau sana pergi main saja." Luka mendorong adiknya keluar rumah dan menutup pintu rumah dengan halus, artinya dia menyuruh adiknya bermain entah kemana. "pertama, R-Rin? Baiklah." Luka menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai membaca surat dari Rin.

"_LUKA-CHAN? AKU MAU KAMU BUAT KOMIK UNSTRAIGHT… Ah? maaf aku terlalu bersemangat dalam hal menulis surat-surat-an hehehe… Salam, Rin"_

Luka menarik nafasnya lagi. Dan mengambil surat selanjutnya. "Baiklah, yang ini dari… Meiko… eh? Meiko? Apa deh…"

"_Luka-chan, kau masih mengingat ku? Kau begitu popular ya sekarang, hehehe. Beberapa fans mu pasti mengirimkan surat yang sama, aku juga mau donk. Cerita cinta unstraight! Ayo Luka, demi fans mu. Berjuanglah._

_Salam, Meiko."_

"Lagi-lagi… permintaan bodoh fans, apa deh. Aku menyerah. Kalian menang." Luka terlihat pasrah setelah selesai membaca surat itu, tampaknya semua isi surat itu adalah permintaan bodoh fansnya. "Oke baiklah, aku akan membuat komik yuri! Bersiaplah dunia, dengan kisah yang berbeda dari Megurine Luka. Hohoho."

"Hentikan tawa aneh mu itu Luka."

"Ah? I-iya ayah. Ayah aku pergi keluar dulu ya." Luka segera menuju pintu keluar, memutar gagang pintu itu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah, pergi kesuatu tempat untuk mencari ide tentunya.

**Shopping District Book Store 09.29 a.m**

"Cerita ini harus mempunyai awal yang berbeda dengan cerita-cerita lain." Kata Luka yang sedang menatap buku-buku yang tersusun rapi ditempat itu (Toko Buku). "Dan harus mempunyai akhir yang berbeda dengan kisah lainnya." Mata Luka menatap sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan sebuah tulisan kecil di buku itu 'Love and Truth!', tangannya yang putih merayap dan mengambil buku itu, tapi ada tangan lain yang duluan menyentuh buku itu membuat jemari Luka bersentuhan dengan tangan lembut itu, tangan seorang gadis berambut biru laut/aqua.

"Ah? Ma-maaf a-aku… Buku ini… aku… maaf…" Gadis yang memegang buku itu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali, dan tersenyum kearah Luka.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Luka dengan wajah herannya yang menggemaskan.

"Ah? anu… permisi…" Gadis itu berbalik, dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Luka.

"Tunggu!" Luka menarik tangan gadis itu dengan lembut "Jadilah pacarku!" Semua orang yang ada di toko buku itu, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luka dan gadis berambut aqua itu.

"Apaaa?" wajah sang gadis memerah, dia mencoba melepaskan tangan Luka yang memegang tangannya "Maaf, bukankah sebaiknya kita saling kenal dulu, saling mengerti, baru pacaran?"

"Aku ingin berpacaran dengan mu! 'be my love!'! Bagiku lebih baik berpacaran dengan saling tidak mengenal, dengan begitu kita akan mencari tahu baik dan buruk pasangan kita." Luka mendekatkan dirinya kearah gadis berambut aqua itu.

"Tapi, kau ini perempuan . aku juga perempuan." Gadis itu mundur satu langkah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau perempuan, tidak boleh?" orang-orang sekitar mulai histeris.

"Bukan itu, aku…"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Ini bukan sebuah pernyataan tapi pertanyaan." Luka mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bantu aku mencari ide untuk mengenal yuri, dan menulis cerita unstraight!" bisik Luka ditelinga gadis itu.

"Ah? baiklah. Tapi setelah kau mengetahuinya dan selesai dengan ceritamu, kita berakhir ya?"

"Oke, deal!" Luka tersenyum kearah gadis berambut aqua itu. "Oh ya, boleh aku tau nama mu?" Tanya Luka.

"Namaku? Panggil saja aku Miku."

"Baiklah Miku-chan, sampai jumpa besok." Luka melambaikan tangannya, dia tidak jadi membeli buku yang berunsur yuri yang berjudul 'Love and Truth' padahal tujuannya adalah mencari inspirasi dengan membaca buku itu.

(Setelah melempar argumen gadis itu menyetujui permintaan bodoh seorang Megurine Luka dan ini akan menjadi awal dari semuanya.)

**-TBC-**

**LOADING**

**Thanks for reading**

**author : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik 'xxme!'. **

**Well then, R-E-V-I-E-W please ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Do you love me?

**My Love Story!**

Yo, kita jumpa lagi diacara baca dan review #plak!

Apa kabar reader setia saya? (beneran setia gak?) Hihihi ^_^' Dan ummm ah, selamat membaca sajalah.

.

.

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

.

My Love Story! © Naoya

Cerita 99% milik author, bila ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena author gak tau apa-apa. (Author kuper sih…)

.

Summary :

- _Loading_ -

Luka adalah seorang komikus yang selalu menulis komik yang berunsur 'Love Straight' tapi seorang fans Luka menantangnya untuk menciptakan sebuah cerita cinta terlarang, yang membuat seluruh fans Luka menyetujui tantangan itu, dan akhirnya Luka mencoba untuk membuat cerita cinta terlarang itu. Luka yang sedang bingung dengan awal ceritanya, dengan tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut aqua di sebuah toko buku, yang ternyata gadis itu adalah murid pindahan yang baru beberapa hari berada di Vocaloid High School (sekolah Luka), Luka meminta gadis itu untuk menjalani cinta terlarang demi karyanya selanjutnya, setelah melempar argumen gadis itu menyetujui permintaan bodoh seorang Megurine Luka.

**Warning : Typo's, yuri, ooc, garing, tidak jelas.**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

"_Jadilah pacarku!"_

"_Apaaa?"_

"_Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Ini bukan sebuah pernyataan tapi pertanyaan."_

"_Ah? baiklah. Tapi setelah kau mengetahuinya dan selesai dengan ceritamu, kita berakhir ya?"_

"_sampai jumpa besok."_

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**Do you love me?**

_Megurine Luka_

**Monday – 04.00 a.m – Luka Room**

Hari senin, hari yang menyenangkan sepanjang masa. Hari ini aku sedang menulis kejadian kemarin dalam kertas naskah komikku, aku mulai mengarang komik saat umur ku masih 12 tahun. Sepertinya awal kisah ku dimulai dari pertemuan seme dan uke yang tidak disengaja dalam sebuah toko buku. Kurang menarik. Aku ingin cerita yang luar biasa.

Sambil memikirkan apa yang harus aku tulis selanjutnya aku berjalan kebawah, menuruni tangga, dan akhirnya sampai didapur. Apa yang aku lakukan didapur? Tentunya memasak sarapan pagi. Masih pukul empat, Luki dan ayah belum bangun. Kalau ibuku sih sekarang sedang dirumah sakit. Hahaha baiklah saatnya membangunkan ayah dan Luki.

"Ayah, Luki-chan, waktunya bangun, kerja! Sekolah!" Kata ku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar ayah dan Luki. Well, selama ibu sakit akulah yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, Luki tidak sedikitpun membantuku, apalagi ayah yang selalu pulang malam. Cape deh hidup ini, tapi aku harus semangat! Aku juga sedikit membantu ayah, karena aku juga bekerja lho! Mengarang komik, awalnya aku hanya iseng mengirim karya ku ke media cetak, ternyata karya ku terbit dan mereka meminta ku untuk membuat komik lebih banyak lagi, ya dan sampai saat ini aku bekerja dengan mereka hehehe, selain menggambar aku juga suka menyanyi. Uuups –

"Kakak! Berisik! Ini masih jam empat!" Kata Luki yang setengah berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Luki! Lebih cepat lebih baik sayang." Kata ku dengan nada menggodanya.

"Uh…" dia mendengus sebal. "Ya, aku bangun." Luki membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah? Adikku kau manis sekali… hehehe" kata ku menggodanya lagi.

"Apa? Sudah sana aku mau mandi!" Katanya.

"Eh? Mandi saja sana. Aku tidak ingin mengintip mu kok!"

"Ya sudah sana."

Aku mengambil rompi hitam ku, dan dasi merah ku, dan memakainya. Baju sekolah yang lumayan bagus, menurutku. Kemudian aku mengambil naskah komikku untuk dibawa kesekolah, nanti kalau jam istirahat aku bisa melanjutkan menulis naskah ini hehehe.

"Ayah bangun."

"Selamat pagi ayah."

"Pagi ayah, besok aku ada pertandingan bola. Ayah nonton ya?"

"Ya, kalau ayah tidak sibuk."

"Baiklah!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Vocaloid High School – 06.15 a.m**

"Pagi Rin!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pink sambil melambaikan tangan putihnya keatas.

"Pagi, seperti biasanya ya, kau selalu datang sebelum semuanya datang hahaha…" Kata seorang gadis berambut pirang, yang berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Riiiin-chaaaan…." Gadis pink itu menatap gadis pirang yang sedang merapikan dasinya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan nada bicara mu Luka-s Errr… Luka?" Tanya gadis pirang itu kepada gadis pink yang sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa maksud mu mengirim surat aneh itu?"

"Surat aneh apa?" keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh gadis pirang itu – atau yang lebih akrab disebut Rin – Kagamine Rin.

"Hahaha… kau ini salah satu fans ku 'kan R-i-n-k-a-g-a-m-i-n-e?" Luka menatap Rin horror.

"A-apa maksudmu Luka?" Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa garing. "Baiklah, aku memang mengirim surat itu. Habisnya Meiko mengancamku sih."

"Sudahlah, aku ini sudah membuat halaman pertamanya. Kau puas? Sekarang aku ingin bertemu anak yang bernama Miku."

"Mi-miku? Aku kenal dia. Dia ada disekolah ini dikelas 2-C, dan bergabung di-club tempat para kutu buku berkumpul, kalau tidak salah orang itu juga datang lebih cepat dari semua anggota clubnya." Kata Rin.

"Mungkin kau tahu Miku yang lain, karena Miku yang ingin aku jumpai ini adalah orang spesial." Kata Luka.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Hoi, pagi!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek, sambil menggeser pintu kelas dengan keras. "Wah, kalian seperti biasa ya, selalu datang sebelum semuanya berkumpul. Hahaha."

"Meiko-chan, tumben kau datang cepat. Kau salah masuk kelas tuh." Kata Luka dengan nada mengejeknya yang khas (tidak seperti mengejek).

"Aku memang sengaja salah masuk kelas kok." Kata gadis bermabut coklat pendek itu "Baiklah! Luka-chan! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Ha?"

"Kenapa? Kau sedang membuat komik yuri 'kan? Nah, membuat komik yuri itu kau sendiri yang harus terjun kedalam dunia yuri!"

"Hahahaha… kau benar Meiko-chan. Tapi,…"

"Ya, jadilah pacarku!" Meiko menatap Luka dalam-dalam "Rin-chan… Kau juga mau merasakan menjadi yuri? Ayo ungkapkan perasaan mu kepada komikus ini!"

"A-aku tidak, Meiko-nee sudah hampir jam tujuh semua orang akan memasuki kelas!" Kata Rin sambil mendorong Meiko keluar kelas.

"Tidak! Aku belum selesai!" Kata Meiko.

"Dia benar Meiko sana pergilah kembali ke alammu." Kata Luka santai, sambil memakai earphonenya.

"Baiklah, jika Luka sendiri yang bilang begitu. Bye. Aku akan terus mengejar mu. Hohohoho."

"Hohohoho ya, teruslah mengejarku"

"Luka kau aneh." Kata Rin yang sedang bersweatdrop ria mendengar suara tawa Luka.

"Ara…?"

"Sudahlah lupakan."

**Vocaloid High School – 01.30 p.m**

"Hei, club ini akan ditutup. Kalau saja kau merencanakan sesuatu untuk memajukan nama club kita, club ini pasti tidak akan ditutup."

"Ke-kenapa? Club ini tidak boleh sembarangan di tutup!"

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau mau komplen sana dengan ketua osis. Oh ya Miku, kita masih punya waktu dua minggu untuk memulihkan nama club ini. Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh? Kau bantu aku donk!"

"Tidak mau, aku sibuk. Harus menyemangati Luka-chan!"

"Uuugh!"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Yume?… Tada no yume?…"

"Luka-chan!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat, Meiko.

"Oh ya ampun. Ada apa?" Luka menatap kearah Meiko yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Aku kangen."

"Lebay deh. Aku mau keatap, kau ikut?" tawar Luka ke Meiko.

"Tumben kau mengajakku." Goda Meiko "Ah kau ingin menembakku di atap sekolah ya Luka-chan? Romantis sekali."

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin bolos pelajaran sore, kau ikut tidak?"

"Hehehe sure." Meiko menggandeng tangan Luka. "Yoyoyo… kau ingin aku gendong atau aku gandeng?"

"Tidak keduanya." Kata Luka singkat.

"Ayo pilih!"

"Baiklah, Gandeng saja."

"Aku pikir kau akan menolak untuk yang kedua kalinya hahaha" Meiko tertawa garing.

"Heh… aku tidak mungkin sejahat itu padamu Meiko."

"Ho? Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar"

"B-e-n-a-r-k-a-h-?"

"B-e-n-a-r."

**Roof – 01.35 p.m**

Luka membuka pintu berwarna hijau kusam didepannya "Akhirnya! Jauh dari kelas yang berada dilantai 2."

"Lebih tepatnya kelas Fisika." Kata Meiko yang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang layak untuk diduduki. "Huaaaaah, aku tidak tahu rasanya bolos itu begini."

"Eh? Kau belum pernah bolos kelas sebelumnya?" Tanya Luka.

"Tidak, tidak pernah." Meiko tersenyum kearah Luka. "Aku tahu kenapa kau selalu bolos kelas, untuk menulis komik bodoh mu itu 'kan?"

"Ah? Komik ku bukan komik bodoh!" Kata Luka dengan sedikit emosi.

"Hehehe, maaf. Ayo tiduran disini, tempat ini sangat nyaman." Meiko duduk disebuah kursi panjang nan lebar.

SRAAAAAK –

"Apa itu?" Luka menatap kearah langit dan melihat benda-benda putih berterbangan diatas langit itu, bukan awan, bukan burung…

"Kertas? Eh? Itu rencana pelaksanaan Festival sekolah." Kata Meiko yang kini mencoba untuk menangkap kertas yang sedang terbang diatasnya. "Dari mana asal kertas-kertas ini?" Meiko mencoba mencari tahu asal kertas-kertas itu.

BRUUUUK –

BRAAAAK –

"aduh!"

SREEEEET –

"Kertas-kertas ku!" Tampak seseorang sedang berlari mengejar kertas-kertas dokumen festival sekolah yang berterbangan. "Kembali!"

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Meiko sambil berteriak kearah orang yang sedang mengejar kertas-kertas dokumen itu.

"Ya, bantu aku!"

"Luka-chan, ayo kita bantu orang itu."

"…."

"Luka?"

"Ah? Eh? Apa?"

"Huh… Ayo bantu orang itu." Kata Meiko sambil menunjuk seorang yang sangat familiar bagi Luka…

"…." Mata Luka membulat seakan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihat didepannya saat ini adalah...

"Kau… Seme? Sedang apa disekolah ini?"

"Se-seme?"

(Ada orang lain yang menyukai Luka, apa benar orang itu, mencintai Luka? Atau hanya bercanda. Apa ini adalah awal dari cinta segitiga? | Seme? Kenapa orang yang sedang mengumpulkan/menangkap kertas-kertas dokumen itu memanggilnya begitu?)

**-TBC-**

Author : Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maaf chapter ini pendek dan aneh dan… dan… dan chapter kemarin juga sepertinya pendek -_- ummm kritik dan saran dibutuhkan

Dan saya tidak janji, tapi akan mencoba untuk update lebih cepat XDD

Luka : ….

Author : Luka-chan my hunny XD *hug* /puasaWoi!/tobat

Luka : Reader yang setia… Author itu sedikit sarap… maklumi saja jika ada kesalahan kata… dan author juga kuper sih…

Author : *pundung di pojokan* Kamu jahat Luka-chan…

Luka : Siapa aku? #amnesiamendadak

Miku : *datang entah dari mana* **REVIEW**. Kalau gak **review** aku bunuh kalian *maksa*

Meiko : Sampai jumpa next chapter yang udah baca thanks dan yang udah review thanks juga

Luka : Siapa aku? Ada yang mengenal ku? Jika ada kirimkan jawaban mu melalui surat #plak!

Miku : REVIEW!

Meiko : Sibuk amt sih!

Miku : Review.

Author : -_-" Reader… Silahkan klik tombol review selamat malam/siang/pagi/sore. XD *pundung balik kepojokan*


	3. Chapter 3 Tears

**My Love Story!**

.

.

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

.

My Love Story! © Naoya

Cerita 99% milik author, bila ada kesamaan harap dimaklumi karena author gak tau apa-apa. (Author kuper sih…)

.

**Warning : Typo's, yuri, ooc, garing, tidak jelas.**

**.**

**RnR, No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

"_Luka?"_

"_Ah? Eh? Apa?"_

"_Huh… Ayo bantu orang itu."_

"…_."_

"_Kau… Seme? Sedang apa disekolah ini?"_

"_Se-seme?"_

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**.**

**.**

**Tears**

_(Dream?) / __Let them fly to you_

"Seme?" Meiko menatap Luka dan gadis berambut aqua yang sedang berusaha menangkap kertas dokumen festival sekolah.

"Ah? Gadis pink itu kemarin… –" Belum sempat gadis berambut aqua itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya Luka sudah menciumnya (_Eh? Luka, ini bulan puasa! *author dilempar tomat*_).

"Lu-Luka?" Meiko terlihat shock saat melihat Luka mencium gadis berambut aqua itu. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan Luka?"

"Maaf." Luka mundur beberapa langkah dari Meiko dan gadis berambut aqua itu.

"Kenapa minta maaf Luka?" Tanya Meiko.

"Dia pacarku…"

DEG –

_(Day Dream) / __Through the wavering, distorted sky_

"Oh, hahaha pantas saja…" Wajah Meiko terlihat sedih saat mendengar bahwa gadis berambut aqua itu adalah pacar Luka. "Aku… keembali kekelas saja ya."

"….hn" Respon Luka singkat, tanpa melirik kearah Luka lagi, Meiko sudah berjalan menuju pintu hijau kusam yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

_(Just a Dream) / __These two loves_

"koishiteru Luka…" Kata Meiko pelan, suara yang hampir tidak bisa didengar oleh Luka.

(But my Chest. Is shaking. I know love. These lips. called out for only you during their pain)

"Seme?"

"Nama ku Luka." Luka tersenyum kearah gadis itu – Miku Hatsune.

"Luka… Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Gadis berambut coklat tadi sepertinya menyukaimu…" Miku menatap Luka dalam "Dan, lebih baik kau pacaran saja dengannya."

"Tidak apa. Meiko, dia pasti akan melupakan semuanya. Miku, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Luka kepada Miku yang sedang menatapnya.

"Disini? Sekolah ini?"

"Ya." Respon Luka.

"Aku ini murid pindahan, baru dua minggu yang lalu aku pindah tapi sudah menjadi ketua club sains."

"Hebat donk." Luka tersenyum kearah Miku.

"Tidak, club itu diancam akan dibubarkan, karena aku." Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena mu?"

"Hahaha, sudahlah ini masalah ku."

"Miku, aku ingin kita berdua jalan ke taman, bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya menarik, aku mau."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok jam sepuluh."

"Besok?"

"Ya, besok aku akan bolos sekolah." Kata Luka sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit. "Bagaimana? Bolos itu menyenangkan lho." (_Kalian jangan sampai bolos juga ya_!)

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku janji aku akan pergi." Miku tersenyum kearah Luka.

** TING TONG TING –**

Itu bel pertanda sekolah sudah usai, sudah jam tiga sore sih. Terlihat beberapa manusia mulai keluar dari sekolah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri (?), ada beberapa manusia yang masih berada didalam kelas, dan ada juga yang sedang berada didepan loker (?).

"Luka." Seseorang melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis berambut pink yang sedang membuka lokernya, gadis pink itu pun segera melirik kearah sumber suara. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Luka menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau ini, tadi kau berduan saja dengannya. Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Meiko dengan tampangnya yang – kau tahu… aneh.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berbincang-bincang hal tak penting, dan mengajaknya berkencan besok."

_(WAITING FOR YOU Going into my thoughts) / __That feel so close together_

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau komikmu itu berdasarkan kisah nyata? Kau tulis saja segala yang pernah terjadi di dalam kehidupan-mu." Kata Meiko.

"Ah? Ide bagus! Hihihi"

"Sebenarnya tujuan mu pacaran dengan Miku, untuk itu 'kan?" Meiko menatap Luka.

"Ah? Ya, mungkin?."

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang bersama!" Meiko menarik tangan Luka. Luka tersenyum kearah Meiko. Meiko adalah sahabat kecil Luka, Meiko ini adalah anak yang tomboy. Dia selalu membela Luka, entah sejak kapan sahabatnya jadi aneh. Sahabatnya juga pernah ikut-ikutan mengirim surat tantangan untuk Luka, dengan sebuah kalimat 'kau ini popular sekali ya Luka-chan'. (Aneh?)

**Next Day – Morning – 07.00 a.m**

"Luka-nee? Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Luki.

"Tidak, hari ini aku mau cuti." Ucap Luka.

"Cu-cuti? Emangnya ada ya? Cuti sekolah?" Luki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada-ada saja. Untungnya ayah sudah pergi dari tadi."

"Benarkah? Tumben sekali ya?"

"Hahaha pasti bisnis besar." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Aku berangkat ya."

"hn…"

Luki adalah adik Luka yang – aku tidak tahu yang apa, tapi adiknya ini sangat patuh pada kakaknya. Luki juga bersekolah disekolah Vocaloid High School, umur Luki dan Luka hanya berbeda 1 tahun. Luka 16 dan Luki 15.

Luka berjalan keluar menatap kearah langit. "Langit cerah. Apa dia akan datang ya?" Luka segera menuju kamarnya, mengambil tas dan perlengkapan untuk menulis naskah dan menulis/menggambar komiknya. "Siiip… beres apa sebaiknya aku ikuti saran Meiko ya? Menulis semua apa yang ku lakukan. Baiklah, sepertinya itu bukan masalah." Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Luka.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

_Luka PoV_

Akhirnya, taman yang begitu indah ini. Aku datang juga kesini, hehehe. Aku melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari seseorang yang telah berjanji kepada ku, Miku.

"Kemana dia?" Aku tetap melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Apa mungkin dia tersesat?" Lelah mencari orang itu aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada ditaman itu, sudah berjam-jam aku menunggunya, sepertinya sia-sia saja. Dia memang tidak akan datang, apa boleh buat. Aku menoleh keatas menatap langit yang berubah menjadi hitam, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku berjalan meninggalkan taman itu, pulang, menuju tempat berteduh, rumah. Ini memang ide yang buruk mengajaknya berkencan, padahal kami belum saling mengenal satu sama lain, kami hanya mengetahui nama masing-masing. Ini juga salah ku, yang mengajaknya untuk berpacaran denganku. Payah. Aku bodoh.

_(Please hold them with your bold wings) / __You were always by my side_

Sret –

Kraaak –

Luka membuka pintu rumahnya, kosong. Sepertinya Luki dan Ayah belum pulang dari sekolah dan kantor. (Pulang sekolah dan kantor? Berarti ini sudah pukul 04.00 p.m Miku benar-benar tidak datang, poor Luka).

_(My heart desires a bold confession) / __So the gap you made is so huge_

Kriiiiing –

Kriiiiing –

Telefon rumah Luka berdering, Luka yang sedang berada diruang tamu segera berlari mengangkat telefon.

"Ya, hallo? Megurine Luka disini ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata Luka sopan.

_"Kakak? Ini aku Luki."_ Ucap orang diseberang telefon (?)

"Oh Luki, ada apa?" Tanya Luka dengan nada bicaranya yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

_"Ibu…"_

"Ibu? Ibu kenapa?" Luka mulai terlihat histeris (?)

_"Kakak! Kau datang saja kemari, ini terlalu… sulit untuk dikatakan…"_

"Ah ya. Aku segera kesana." Luka mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Luki, dan segera berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat.

_(As I look at you, a single tear falls from my eye) / __Your cheeky response, "See ya..."_

**Crypton Hostpital – Room 205**

"Ayah? Luki! Ibu… Kenapa?" Luka berlari kearah ayah dan Luki yang sedang menumpahkan butir-butir Kristal (?)

"Hiks…"

"Luki?" Luka berjalan pelan kearah adiknya Luki, dan membelai rambutnya lembut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibu… hiks… sudah… tidak ada… hiks…" Luka memeluk adik kecilnya yang menangis, warna rambut mereka menyatu bak bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran (_Author sok puitis ih_.) "Kakak…"

"Luki… aku tau perasaan mu, kau sabar saja ya. Ini sudah takdir." Luka mengelus-elus kepala adiknya.

"Luka… Luki… Kemarilah nak." Ayah Luka dan Luki membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, Luka dan Luki segera berlari menuju kearah ayahnya, dan memeluk ayahnya erat. "Masih ada ayah. Jangan bersedih lagi ya."

"…." Luki masih dalam tangisannya, sementara Luka sudah berhenti menangis (memang tidak menangis). "Apa kita akan bisa seperti dulu lagi?"

"Masih ada ayah, nak." Ayah menghapus air mata Luki.

"Aku…"

"Sudahlah Luki." Luka kembali memeluk Luki dan ayah.

_(For this overflowing passion, I blame the tears) / __Makes me sad_

**Next Day – School**

_(Let's swear it) / __If you're crying in an unfamiliar town_

"Pagi!" Suara seseorang menggema disebuah kelas kosong, orang itu menelusuri kelas yang kosong itu, berjalan kesebuah tempat duduk. "Kau bolos lagi ya, Luka." Orang itu menatap sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah tulisan tangan 'Meiko! Love …. Love…. Sake…. Hehehe XD, ah jahatnya diriku.' Orang itu menyentuh tulisan itu lembut "Meiko Love Luka."

SREEET –

Kraaaaak –

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Meiko yang sedang menyentuh tulisan itu segera membalikkan badannya.

TAP –

TAP –

TAP –

"Kau terlambat." Kata Meiko kepada seorang gadis yang tengah terpaku didepan pintu menatap Meiko yang menatapnya penuh arti. "Rin Kagamine?"

"Meiko? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Luka." Kata Meiko ketus, "Oh ya, dimana Miku?"

"Untuk apa Miku bukannya kau mencari Luka?" Rin berbalik bertanya kepada Meiko.

"Ada sedikit urusan dengan Miku, Luka pasti bolos lagi." Ucap Meiko.

"Dia diperpustakaan sekarang."

"Boleh aku tahu sesuatu?" Meiko menatap Rin "Apa hubunganmu dengan Miku?"

"Hubunganku? Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"Kau pasti punya hubungan khusus dengannya 'kan?"

"Tidak, pergilah. Sebentar lagi semua orang akan memasuki kelas."

Meiko melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang kelas itu, meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

_(__We'll meet again in this DREAM__) / __Even if I'm not by your side, I want to send you a smile_

(Luka kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, apa ini akan membuatnya jatuh? | Meiko benar menyukai Luka, sebesar apa perasaannya kepada Luka? | Ada hubungan apa Rin dan Miku?)

**-TBC-**

Author : Ah, maaf chapter ini terlalu… ah, entahlah… REVIEW, please.

Oh ya, hampir lupa. Mulai chapter sebelum-sebelumnya setiap kejadian yang terjadi pada Luka sudah menjadi bagian dari komik yang sedang Luka tulis. ^_^

**Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. Review, please. XDD**


	4. Chapter 4 Together

_(Scattering golden petals) / If we can map out all of Earth's mysteries,_

Namaku Hatsune Miku, mungkin kalian sudah tahu dari awal namaku, tapi ini penting untuk mengetahui namaku langsung dariku. Huh, sekarang aku sedang duduk di dalam perpustakaan sekolah aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu—sesuatu agar klub ini tidak ditutup, oh ya aku ini ketua klub tempat para semua kutu buku berkumpul, dan aku ini adalah seorang kutu buku. Saat Luka menembakku aku kaget, jujur saja baru pertama kali aku berpacaran—dengan cewek pula.

"Hei Miku!" Seseorang mendobrak pintu perpustakaan, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah orang yang mendobrak pintu itu.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya ku kepada orang itu.

"Setelah ini, kita berkunjung kerumah Luka-chan," Jawabnya.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja!" Dia menutup pintu perpustakaan dan melangkah pergi dari tempat ini. Orang itu, dia… dia adalah sepupuku… atau saudaraku? Ah? Entahlah. Tapi intinya orang tua kami bersaudara, maksudku ibuku dan ayahnya adalah sepasang kembar.

.

MY LOVE STORY : chapter 4

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

**VERY SLOW UPDATE**

.

.

_(If you look back, there's a dazzling prairie) / We will be able to go to any place we want._

Langit biru, awan putih, burung-burung yang berterbangan, angin yang berhembus pelan yang bisa membuat perasaan kita damai dan nyaman. Semua hilang. Semua itu telah ditutupi selimut abu-abu, yang berwarna monoton. Hujan akan turun.

"….hiks"

5 menit

4

3

2

Tes—

—Tes—

Hujan…akhirnya hujan pun turun membasahi bumi yang tenang dan damai. Bukankah hujan itu berkah dari Kami-sama? Ya, itu benar.

"Hiks…" Suara isak tangis seorang gadis dapat didengar dari arah pemakaman yang beberapa hari yang lalu seseorang dimakamkan disana. "…hiks…" tampak orang itu sedang menggenggam sebuket bunga yang sudah layu. Sungguh malang.

"?" Seseorang yang mempunyai rambut senada dengan orang yang sedang menangis itu melangkah menuju tempat dimana seseorang sedang menangisi sesuatu hal, yang sudah pasti itu sia-sia. "Kakak…," ucap orang itu lembut.

"…hiks… Lu-Luki…" Luka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah adiknya Luki. "Ada apa, Luki?"

"Sudah dua hari Luka-nee disini terus, Luka-nee pasti lapar dan lelah, ayo pulang?" Tawar Luki kepada Luka.

"TIDAK! AKU MASIH INGIN DISINI LEBIH LAMA LAGI!" Teriak Luka, kau tahu? Luka sedang stress.

"KAKAK! IBU SUDAH MENINGGAL RELAKAN SAJA! INI BUKAN SALAH KAKAK!" Luki balas berteriak dengan kerasnya.

"…" Luka terdiam, matanya menatap adiknya yang masih kecil, adiknya yang sudah berani meneriakinya. "Luki…maafkan aku… aku memang egois, ayo pulang," Ucap Luka lembut, sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

_(If light shines from the crevice of clouds) / We spent our lives with anticipations and hopes,_

Luka memperhatikan rumahnya yang sekarang hanya ada dia, adiknya dan ayahnya. Sepi memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Semuanya telah direncanakan Kami-sama. Luka, beranjak menuju kamarnya. Apa yang terjadi hari ini disimpannya dalam-dalam kesebuah kotak memori, dengan wajah sendu, Luka kembali melanjutkan menulis komiknya. Setelah sekian lama menulis apa yang terjadi hari ini dan kemarin, perasaan lelah merasuki Luka. Akhirnya, Luka memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

Sakine Meiko, sedang membuntuti seseorang, baru saja dia mendapat kabar duka dari wali kelasnya tentang orang tua Luka—tepatnya Ibu Luka—yang baru saja meninggal kemarin. Tapi, membuntuti dan mendapat kabar duka? Itu bukan suatu hal yang ada hubungannya bukan? Meiko menahan napasnya, ketika orang yang sedang dia buntuti berhenti tiba-tiba dan berbalik badan. Meiko segera berpura-pura sedang mencari semut di dinding sekolah.

Orang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian tertawa. "Hahaha…aneh sekali, membuntuti orang tapi berpura-pura mencari sesuatu di dinding?" tanyanya.

Meiko merah padam, ditatapnya orang itu dengan sinis. "Aku terpaksa," ucap Meiko. "Kau Hatsune Miku 'kan? Sudah dengar kabar itu?"

Orang yang dibuntuti Meiko—Hatsune Miku—menatap Meiko, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ya, orang tua Luka, sudah meninggal," ucapnya. "Aku akan berkunjung ke sana bersama Rin."

Meiko menggaruk belakang kepalanya, 'Rin katanya, dia akan pergi bersama dengan Rin? ada hubungan apa dia dengan Rin? Dari mana dia mengetahui Rin?' tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia arahkan telunjuknya ke hidung Miku, "Hei! Dari mana kau mengenal Rin?"

Miku menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum dia menjawab. Orang yang sedang ditanyakan tiba-tiba datang menutup mulut Miku. "!"

"Bukankah kita harus segera pergi ke rumah Luka, Miku?" Miku mengangguk.

"Aku ikut Rin!" teriak Meiko. "Sebagai seorang pelindung Luka, aku harus ikut untuk mengunjungi Luka," ucap Meiko mantap.

"Pelindung? Bukankah kau itu su—" sebelum Rin mengatakan 'suka' buru-buru Meiko menyeret Rin dan Miku keluar dari sekolah. Dan mengancam untuk mengganggu Miku jika Rin berani mengatakan rahasia kecilnya didepan Miku.

_(Your whole body floats in midair) / But who is the one that grants them?_

Mereka bertiga—Meiko, Miku, dan Rin—kini berada di depan rumah Luka, dengan pelan mereka mengetuk pintu rumah Luka. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut merah muda membuka pintu rumah. Ditatapnya ketiga orang itu, mereka bertiga tersenyum.

"Mencari kakak?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Lukanya ada 'kan?" tanya Meiko.

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu mengangguk kecil. "Masuklah, kakakku ada di dalam kamarnya."

Mereka bertiga memasuki rumah Luka dan segera berlari menuju kamar Luka, mengetuk kecil pintu kamar Luka sebelum masuk kedalamnya. Meiko dengan segera menuju tempat tidur Luka, dimana Luka sedang tertidur. Miku memperhatikan berbagai macam buku sastra di sana. Sementara Rin, hanya duduk dikursi yang sering Luka gunakan untuk duduk sambil menulis komik. Meiko mencubit pipi Luka pelan, sambil tersenyum.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Luka terbangun, wajah polosnya membuat ketiga orang yang ada di sana ber_blushing_ ria, dengan kaget Luka mendorong Meiko menjauh dari tempat tidurnya. "Kyaaa!" teriaknya.

"Ugh," rintih Meiko sambil mengelus punggungnya yang menabrak lantai. "Luka, sakit tahu!"

Rin mentertawakan Meiko. "Kekuatan yang hebat Luka!"

Miku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luka. Luka menatap mereka bertiga bergantian, menarik napasnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Luka memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Meiko berdiri. Meiko menyambutnya dengan senang hati. "Kalian ini mengagetkanku saja," ucapnya.

Miku menatap Luka—yang sedang tidak memperhatikannya, kemudian memperhatikan sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat. "Kalian sudah berteman lama ya?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

Luka menoleh, dan melihat fotonya bersama dengan Meiko. "Ah, kami berteman sejak kecil," jelas Luka.

"Pantas saja Meiko su—" Rin mendapat glare dari Meiko. Buru-buru dia berpaling dan menunjuk Miku, entah apa maksudnya. Miku yang ditunjuk Rin refleks menunjuk Rin kembali. Sementara Meiko dan Luka yang melihat itu tertawa bersama.

"Aku akan menulisnya ke dalam komik, hahaha."

"JANGAN!"

"Hahaha!"

_(Kindness is invisible wings) / Until the end of time,_

_**To be continued…**_

.

.

_**A/N**__: Sorry for the late update, saya akhir-akhir ini kena __**WB**__, dan sibuk tak menentu. Banyak PR yang harus dikerjakan, maklumlah… saya sekolah di sekolah unggul, jurusan IPA. Terus, saya punya tekad buat mengejar nilai sampai 9,99 hahaha. Tapi, sepertinya gak mungkin karena saya payah dalam biologi dan sejarah (kok malah curhat?)_

_untuk cerita ini saya hanya bisa buat 1000 words__—__atau lebih__—__per chapter, sementara untuk fic lain saya belum bisa update, maafkan saya._

_**Review, please?**_


	5. Chapter 5 A Kiss

_Ever since I first met you_

_I've been shining in my heart_

Angin berhembus melalui jendela membelai rambut merah muda milik Megurine Luka, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, dan menghela napas. Teman-temannya baru saja berpamitan pulang, ketika sang penguasa pentas beristirahat dan akan kembali menyinari dunia dengan cahayanya yang indah. Sebuah senyum tersirat di bibir Luka. Dengan santainya, dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil setumpuk kertas yang berada di dalam mejanya, dan kembali menulis—atau mengarang komiknya.

Baru beberapa lembar dia menulis, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Dengan malas Luka berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Istirahat. Dia selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan istirahat.

.

.

Megurine Luka, begitulah namaku. Sudah sejak lama aku menjadi seorang komikus, mungkin kalian sudah tahu tentang itu, tapi hei ayolah ... tak ada salahnya memberitahukannya dua kali 'kan? Baiklah. Tidak ada yang spesial yang harus aku ceritakan kepada kalian sekarang ini, apalagi tentang Meiko Sakine yang super menyebalkan, tapi sangat menyenangkan, dua kata yang berbeda 'menyebalkan' dan 'menyenangkan' yang tak seharusnya digabungkan dalam sebuah definisi, ah bicara apa aku?

Meiko, aku dan dia sudah berteman sejak lama, kami berkenalan saat aku dan dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, saat itu aku menangis gara-gara tidak sengaja mendorong seseorang sehingga menangis (kau boleh mentertawakanku kali ini), lalu Meiko datang mengatakan padaku kalau itu tidak apa-apa. Katanya, aku tidak bersalah. Lalu, dia terus menanyaiku hal-hal aneh, seperti 'mengapa rambutmu berwarna merah muda?' dan lain hal, sehingga kami terus akrab dan akhirnya bersahabat—aku lebih suka dengan sebutan teman kecil, Meiko juga suka sepertinya.

Hari ini aku kembali ke sekolah setelah beberapa hari cuti. Aku merasa sedikit rindu pada sekolah—terutama pada Miku dan Meiko—padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin, hah. Seperti biasa, aku datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi, kali ini suasananya berbeda. Kelas benar-benar sepi, ku alihkan pandanganku keluar sekolah. Mempertanyakan kenapa sekolah sepi? Dan semua itu terjawab ketika aku melirik kalender di kelasku, hari ini adalah hari libur sebelum perayaan festival kebudayaan sekolah, ku tepuk jidadku dengan bodohnya, aku lupa dengan hari libur sebelum festival kebudayaan sekolah? Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan komik dan keluargaku _sih_.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang kelas, sekolah di buka karena ini bukan hari libur Nasional melainkan libur sebelum festival budaya sekolah—dan aku baru ingat semua itu setelah melihat kalender tadi.

Aku menatap sepanjang jalan koridor, dan mataku menemukan sebuah kertas pemberitahuan yang tidak terpasang di mading, melainkan di depan pintu kelas 2-E—atau tempat para anggota klub sains berkumpul (para anggota dan ketua klub jenius itu semua berasal dari kelas 2-E). Aku baca kertas pemberitahuan itu. "Hari kelulusan kelas 3-E, 20 Maret 2014, urutan kelas ini akan ditutup dan siswinya akan ditransfer ke kelas atau sekolah lain, Terimakasih." Mataku membulat. Yang benar saja! Apa maksudnya pemberitahuan itu?

MY LOVE STORY : chapter 5

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

**VERY SLOW UPDATE**

.

Luka bersandar di bawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di pekarangan sekolahnya, matanya tertutup rapat. Dia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan teratur, sebelum dia berteriak keras. Beruntungnya dia karena hari ini tidak ada satu orangpun di sekolah. Luka, berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam sekolah. Masih ada sedikit urusan yang harus di kerjakannya.

Berjalan mengitari perpustakaan bukanlah ide yang bagus, apa lagi disaat sepi seperti ini (sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang hadir, yaitu ketua dan anggota osis, tapi sepertinya itu masih dianggap sepi oleh Luka, karena para anggota osis akan rapat tentang festival budaya jauh diruang tertutup).

Luka merasa seperti ada orang lain di tempat itu—selain para anggota osis yang sedang rapat—di tempat itu, mungkin itu mahluk halus yang bernapsu untuk membunuhnya—tapi ini bukan cerita horor yang akan membuat bulu-bulunya berdiri, ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta … ya, kisah cinta. Yang tak biasa.

Luka mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang, dengan terkejut dia berbalik badan—dengan hati-hati dia langkahkan kakinya maju kedepan—keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya … dan benar sekali, ada orang lain selain dia yang pergi sekolah hari ini.

Luka menatap orang itu dalam, memperhatikannya dari atas hingga kebawah. "Mi-Miku?" dia terkejut, tapi dengan itu dia bisa menepis ketakutannya terhadap mahluk halus. "Miku. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Hatsune Miku yang sedang membaca buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan itu menatapnya sekilas, dan kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya. "Se-seharusnya a-aku yang bertanya begitu, Lu-Luka," jawab Miku agak sedikit gagap.

Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian mencubit pipi Miku tanpa alasan. "Bo-bodoh! Jangan tergagap begitu!"

Miku merintih kesakitan sebelum membalas cubitan Luka. "Ja-jangan mencubitku sembarang, Luka!"

Luka menghindari cubitan Miku dengan mudahnya, membuat Miku sedikit kesal tapi dia mencoba dan terus mencoba untuk mencubit Luka. Hap! Tangan lembut Miku menyentuh pipi Luka. Luka tak bisa menghindarinya kala itu—mengingat dibelakangnya terdapat rak buku yang besar dan jika terjatuh maka itu akan sangat sulit untuk dirapikan—tapi sialnya Miku bukan mencubit pipi Luka, malah Miku sukses membuat Luka dan dirinya terjatuh, mereka berdua terjatuh dengan Miku berada diatas Luka. Terdiam, mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum keduanya berblushing ria dan Miku mencoba memisahkan dirinya dengan Luka.

"_Go-gomennasai_ … Luka," ucap Miku. Luka tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kearah Miku, Miku dengan refleks mundur kebelakang. Luka menatap Miku lembut, tangannya menyentuh kepala Miku, mengelus kepala itu dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Luka mendekatkan bibirnya. "Lu-!"

Cup … Luka mencium kening Miku. Tidak lama, itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja, karena Miku jatuh pingsan denganx wajah memerah setelah beberapa saat di cium Luka. Dengan panik Luka mengangkat Miku, dan akan membawanya pulang. Tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sekolah yang sepi seperti ini. Tapi, masalahnya Luka tak tahu di mana rumah Miku. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Membawa Miku kerumahnya? Menidurkan Miku diranjangnya dan mengganti seragamnya? Hei seragam Miku tidak basah terkena air ataupun keringat dingin, tapi hei … ayolah! Seragam itu akan dipakai lagi besok 'kan?

Luka mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri, dia mulai berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Terus berjalan, hingga keluar dari sekolah. Di jalan kadang ia tersenyum sendiri, mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di perpustakaan tadi—ah, dia benar-benar merasa ada perasaan aneh di hatinya saat bersama Miku. Kalau saja dia berani mencium bibir Miku tadi, apa yang akan terjadi pada Miku? Apa dia akan pingsan dengan muka yang lebih merah? Atau malah akan menamparnya?

Tapi … bagaimanapun, dia tahu kalau Miku itu normal dan dia juga masih normal, setidaknya begitu. Ini hanya untuk komiknya saja. Setelah komik itu selesai, dia berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah ingin membuat komik berdasarkan pengalamannya lagi, tapi kalau dia sendiri sudah jatuh kedalam cinta terlarang? Tanpa harus membuat komik itu dia akan terus mencintai Miku. Dan dia tidak akan pernah ingin melepaskan Miku 'kan? Ah, pikirannya berkabut. Lupakan saja. Ini hanya untuk komiknya.

Luka sudah tiba di depan rumahnya sekarang, kemudian dia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan susah payah (ingat? dia menggendong Miku). Setelah berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya, Luka segera masuk kedalam dan segera berlari munuju kamarnya—dengan Miku yang masih digendongnya.

Luka merebahkan Miku keatas tempat tidurnya, dikuncinya pintu kamarnya. Kemudian Luka mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah, sebelum mengganti baju Miku. Setelah mengganti baju Miku, Luka duduk diatas kursi meja belajarnya, mengambil naskah komiknya dan mulai menulis—itu salah satu kebiasaan Luka.

Luka merasa sedikit bosan, ditaruhnya naskah itu kembali ketempatnya. Kemudian dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, masih pukul satu siang, dan Miku juga belum sadar dari pingsannya. Tiba-tiba Luka mendapat ide gila—yang sudah di perdebatkan di otaknya sedari tadi, ditatapnya Miku dari tempatnya. Kemudian dia melangkah munuju ranjangnya. Dielusnya pipi Miku, bibirnya, dan kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini dia harus berhasil! Desak hati Author. (?)

Cup … tepat sasaran, Luka mencium Miku tepat dibibirnya. Miku tersentak, dan menolak Luka menjauh darinya. Luka menutup mulutnya, menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf."

"!" Dengan cepat Miku berlari keluar dari kamar Luka, dan pergi dari rumah itu. Dia meninggalkan bajunya di sana.

"Tunggu! MIKU!" Luka berusaha mengejar Miku, tapi gagal. Miku sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Apa gadis itu marah kepadanya? Apa Miku merasa mencium adalah hal yang tak seharusnya Luka lakukan? Apa Miku tidak suka Luka melakukannya? Tapi, bukankah Miku sudah mengikat kontrak berpacaran dengannya? (tapi berpacaran tak seharusnya berciuman 'kan?) Kenapa Luka merasa sangat takut? Takut kehilangan gadis itu. Miku. Hah! Seharusnya dia tau kalau ternyata mencium Miku memang sebuah kesalahan besar.

Diletakkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya, jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat saat dia memikirkan Miku dan kejadian tadi. "Maafkan aku Miku!" kemudian dia menangis, menyesal.

_SHINING MY HEART inside of me,_

_Since you shine on my secret please love me_

_._

_._

_._

_**to be continued…**_

_**.**_

_**Author notes: aaargh, cacat! Kok jadinya begini sih? Bingung mau tulis apa. Ceritanya juga udah aneh.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for review this fanfiction!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Deadline

Detik-detik menuju festival kebudayaan sekolah. Pikiran gelisah, takut, senang, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu—setidaknya itulah yang sedang menyerang Luka—dia baru saja—sudah beberapa jam yang lalu sih—mencium seorang gadis yang sebenarnya hanya membantunya untuk menyelesaikan komiknya. Entah Luka itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat itu, saat dia berada di dalam perpustakaan hanya berdua, kemudian sesuatu terjadi dan … Luka menggelengkan kepalanya, setiap kali memejamkan matanya dia selalu teringat kejadian itu. Luka memperhatikan jam dinding di kamarnya, sebentar lagi festival sekolah. Tepat lima detik—empat, tiga, dua, satu.

Dong … dong … dong … dong

Jam tua di ruang tamu Luka berdentang dua belas kali, menandakan hari sudah berganti menjadi hari esok—atau hari sudah menjadi hari ini? Ah, bingung. Dan festival sekolah dimulai.

Luka masih tidak bisa tidur. Dengan sedikit frustasi karena tidak bisa tidur, Luka berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, membuka laptopnya. Sudah pasti, Luka akan online. Berharap akan ada seseorang menemaninya di dunia maya.

Layar desktop sudah terlihat jelas, Luka mengklik refresh sepuluh kali dan kemudian mengklik icon E-mail di laptopnya. Matanya menelusuri kotak menu di sana. Sebuah e-mail yang tak asing menarik perhatiannya. Luka mengklik e-mail tersebut. Mata Luka melebar, dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Kemudian dia berteriak.

Luka menggeram frustasi "Sial! Deadline-nya minggu depan!" umpatnya. Luka segera mematikan laptopnya, dan mengambil komik yang sedang ia karang. "Ada gunanya juga aku tidak bisa tidur. Kerja ekstra! Yosh!" dengan semangat yang membara Luka mulai melanjutkan mengarang komiknya.

Chapter 6

VOCALOID © YAMAHA, Crypton, etc.

**Slow Update.**

Rambut berantakan, kantung mata, baju yang dikancing tidak rapi, menguap disepanjang perjalanan, dasi yang tidak terpasang sesuai dengan aturan, benar-benar bukan seorang Megurine Luka yang biasa dikenal orang—kecuali Meiko.

Luka menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, tepat di pintu masuk sekolah Meiko menyapa sahabatnya itu.

"Pagi, Luka!"

Luka menoleh, menatap sekilas sahabatnya kemudian lanjut berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah. "Pagi juga Meiko," balasnya menyapa Meiko yang berada dibelakangnya.

Meiko berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Luka, sehingga mereka berdua sekarang berjalan berdampingan. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, bergadang semalaman hanya untuk mengejar deadline," cemasnya. "Dan kau seharusnya istirahat hari ini. Lagi pula, hari ini hanya pembukaan festival kebudayaan. Jadi, tak masalah jika kau tak hadir."

Luka menguap kembali, "Lalu, apa yang aku harus lakukan besok? Aku ketua klub Manga. Dan, klubku tidak melakukan apa-apa tanpa aku komando," Luka menghela napas. "Sepertinya festival kebudayaan sekolah kita tidak akan ramai tanpa hadirnya klub Manga seperti tahun lalu."

"Percaya diri sekali," Meiko menghela napas. "Luka, klub sains bagaimana?"

Luka berhenti berjalan, "Aku melihat sebuah kertas pemberitahuan kemarin, di depan kelas 2-E, kalau tidak salah itu kelasnya Miku 'kan?" Luka menatap Meiko. "Dan lagi isi pemberitahuan itu mengerikan; Hari kelulusan kelas 3-E, 20 Maret 2014, urutan kelas ini akan ditutup dan siswinya akan ditransfer ke kelas lain atau sekolah lain."

Meiko berfikir sejenak. "Itu artinya, ada kemungkinan Miku akan ditransfer ke sekolah lain?" tebaknya.

"Sudah jelaskan?"

"Kau khawatir tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya, eh?" Meiko menggoda Luka. "Aku pikir dia hanya untuk membantu membuat komik itu. Kalian sunggu romantis."

Ah, Luka memerah, dalam hati dia bertanya 'apa maksud dari kalimat terakhir Meiko?', kemudian beberapa kejadian kemarin terulang lagi di dalam otaknya, membuatnya semakin memerah dan dia jatuh … Meiko kaget, dan langsung menangkap Luka—lalu membawanya ke UKS.

Meiko memperhatikan wajah Luka dengan seksama, wajah kelelahan yang menawan, pikirnya. 'Seandainya kau melihatku' tangan Meiko membelai rambut Luka, menuju pipinya, kemudian bibir mungil Luka. Dengan menjauhkan akal sehatnya, Meiko mendekatkan bibirnya.

Sudah lama, dia sudah lama menyukai Luka. Hanya saja, Luka selalu menolak saat Meiko menyatakan perasaannya, Luka tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka—hanya karena cinta—Luka tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi, Meiko terus berusaha—memikat hati Luka, walaupun terluka sekalipun. Sampai pada suatu hari, Rin teman sekelas yang sangat mengerti keadaan Luka menyatakan perasaannya—melalui dunia maya, Luka tidak mengerti. Kenapa dirinya diperebutkan oleh dua teman terbaiknya? Luka menolak Rin, dan Meiko. Lalu, sebuah kesempatan kecil muncul. Saat Luka mengumumkan bahwa dia akan membuat komik bergenre yuri—atau shoujo-ai ya? Dengan berdasarkan kenyataan. Meiko dan Rin, mendukung itu. Mereka berharap dipilih oleh Luka, tapi ternyata Luka memilih seorang gadis lugu yang tidak mengetahui apapun, Hatsune Miku.

Meiko menghentikan aksi gilanya saat sebuah nama terlintas di otaknya—Hatsune Miku—apa dia cemburu? Luka mengatakan bahwa gadis itu hanya membantunya untuk menyelesaikan komiknya, dan deadline-nya hanya tinggal seminggu lagi. Yang artinya, Luka dan Miku akan menjadi orang biasa—hanya dalam seminggu lagi. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Meiko merasa bahwa Luka dan Miku begitu dekat? Kenapa dia merasa bahwa gadis itu sangat beruntung?

Meiko terus berteriak dan bertanya kenapa di dalam otaknya, bertarung dengan otaknya sendiri. Bertarung dengan akal sehatnya. Meiko menghela napas, tangannya mengarah menuju seragam sekolah Luka. Membenarkan kancing yang terpasang tidak sesuai tempatnya. Memasang dasi Luka dengan benar. Dan menyiapkan seember air dan handuk untuk mengelap wajah Luka, saat dia terbangun nanti.

Meiko kembali terpaku pada wajah Luka, kali ini dia benar-benar sudah menepis akal sehatnya, menepis nama Hatsune Miku yang akan mengganggu gerakannya. Meiko mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Luka, hanya beberapa centi lagi … braaak!

Pintu terbuka, Meiko segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luka. Seorang gadis berambut teal berdiri di depan pintu dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Hosh… hosh… aku anggota klub sains, ingin meminjam kotak obat untuk jaga-jaga," sebuah kalimat terucap dibibirnya.

Meiko menatap gadis itu, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu tersenyum masam, ah … orang itu datang mengganggu moment penting dalam hidupnya. Meiko bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruang UKS, tapi sebelum Meiko sempat benar-benar keluar Miku menahannya, menarik lengan seragam Meiko. "Sakine-san, aku ingin pinjam kotak obat."

Meiko melepas tangan Miku dengan agak kasar, 'apa yang aku lakukan? Cemburu? Oh, bodohnya aku. Mereka akan berakhir seminggu lagi. Semuanya akan berakhir dalam seminggu' Meiko menundukkan badannya. "Maafkan aku," dia melirik Luka. "Aku akan mengantar kotak obatnya, sebagai gantinya tolong jaga dia," Meiko menunjuk Luka, lalu tersenyum kearah Miku. "Aku harus mengantarkannya kemana?" tanya Meiko.

"Klub sains, kelas 2-E," jawab Miku ramah. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Sakine-san," Miku membungkukkan badannya, dan menatap Meiko yang pergi menjauh dari ruang UKS. "Jadi, aku harus menjaga siapa?" Miku melirik kearah tempat tidur.

Rambut merah muda, wajah yang mempesona—eh? Wajah Miku memerah begitu menyadari dia harus menjaga Luka, orang yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya di perpustakaan. Dengan sedikit penasaran kenapa seorang Megurine Luka bisa berada di UKS, Miku mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Luka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda de—

Luka terbangun, matanya menatap Miku lembut. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Miku kaget, dia langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari Luka. Dengan sedikit gugup, Miku memberikan handuk basah kepada Luka. Dia sekarang tahu, kenapa seorang Megurine Luka bisa masuk UKS, dia kelelahan. Pasti karena komiknya.

Luka menggenggam tangan Miku yang menggenggam handuk basah itu, menariknya perlahan menuju dirinya. Bibirnya mendekat kebibir Miku, tak ada perlawanan dari Miku. Luka seperti terikat sesuatu, dia tidak ingin melepaskan Miku, bahkan saat komiknya selesai. Dan sekali lagi, Luka mencium Miku.

Kembang api telah meledak diatas langit siang, pertanda festival kebudaayaan telah dibuka—untuk tiga hari kedepan, Luka akan sangat sibuk. Deadline yang semakin dekat, klub Manga, dan perasaan yang terus tumbuh kuat dalam hatinya.

Luka melepas ciumannya, terlihat perasaan kecewa di wajah Miku. Kemudian Luka tertawa, "Hahaha," Miku memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau kemarin melarikan diri tanpa mengambil seragam sekolahmu, kau tahu kau sangat manis kemarin," Luka menggoda Miku. "Oh ya, kalau kau mau seragammu kembali," Luka menatap Miku, Miku memundurkan badannya. "Datanglah ke rumahku," Luka tersenyum.

"Tidak akan!" dengan wajah yang dibuat cemberut, Miku memalingkan wajahnya. "Baka-Luka!" teriaknya kemudian.

Mereka berdua tertawa, sesaat Luka melupakan urusannya untuk datang ke sekolah, dan melupakan semua tentang deadline dan masalah apapun saat bersama dengan Miku. Dia merasa tenang … Luka membelai rambut Miku. "Jangan mudah menyerah, Miku."

"Eh?"

_**To be continued…**_

_Apa? Kok dipotong dibagian itu?_

_Gomen deh, soalnya sudah buntu ide untuk sekarang, tapi entah mengapa saat menulis tadi ide terus mengalir. Saat berhenti menulis untuk mengambil sesuatu tadi, rasanya semuanya mampet dan hilang. Ah, sudahlah. Kritik dan saraannya?_


	7. Chapter 7 Us

Pembukaan festival berjalan dengan lancar, sesuai harapan setiap siswi dan guru yang ada di sana. Kembang api sudah diluncurkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Meiko tiba di depan ruang kelas 2-E yang sekaligus tempat para anggota klub sains berkumpul, Meiko membawakan kotak obat menuju ruang itu. Meiko membuka pintu ruang itu perlahan—suara decitan pintu terdengar tak bersahabat digendang telinganya.

Meiko memandang ruangan itu dengan terkejut, melihat para anggota klub itu yang sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin mengurus klub, mereka malah asyik bergosip ria tentang … ah, Hatsune Miku. Mendadak Meiko marah, memaki setiap anggota klub itu. Mereka semua memandang Meiko ngeri sekaligus dongkol, Meiko tidak ada hak memarahi mereka.

Meiko, dia adalah ketua dari klub basket di sekolah itu, meskipun selama ini anggota Meiko ogah-ogahan untuk mengurus klub, tapi paling tidak mereka mengurusnya juga. Lalu, untuk apa kotak obat ini? Pikir Meiko. Meiko mencoba untuk bertanya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab. Bahkan, mungkin mereka saja tidak tahu untuk apa kotak obat itu.

"Kalian dengarlah, kelas ini akan dihapus dalam daftar urutan kelas di SMA ini, apa kalian ingin dipindahkan ke sekolah lain?" Meiko memulai.

Semuanya tampak diam.

"Kelas kalian akan ditutup setelah upacara kelulusan kelas 3-E, urutan kelas 'E' akan ditutup dan kalian semua akan ditansfer ke sekolah lain, mungkin kalian akan ditransfer ke sekolah yang buruk. Apa kalian mau?" Meiko melanjutkan. Mereka masih terdiam. "Kalau kalian berusaha untuk mempertahankan kelas ini, mungkin ada kesempatan bagi kalian untuk mengubah klub sains yang tidak terkenal dimata siswi di sini, menjadi sangat terpandang."

Salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat tangannya, lalu dengan sedikit gaya seperti ingin menembak Meiko dengan sebuah pistol dia berkata. "Lihat, pahlawan kesiangan muncul. Kau terlambat super hero, dor. Hahaha."

Semuanya tertawa, mereka mentertawakan Meiko. Meiko menahan emosinya. "Untuk apa kotak obat ini?" tanya Meiko kembali.

Kemudian salah satu dari mereka, yang memakai kain yang bertuliskan 'Ketua klub SAINS' mendekat kearah Meiko. "Aku yang menyuruh bocah itu untuk membawanya kemari. Masalah?"

Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ada urusan dengan itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya untuk apa kotak obat ini?"

"Untuk membantu klub kesehatan, klub sains tidak diizinkan lagi untuk mengikuti festival. Jadi, kami berniat untuk membantu. Kami memang sedang bermalas-malasan sekarang, karena tidak ada yang harus dilakukan."

Meiko terdiam. Mereka semua menatap Meiko. Meiko menjadi merasa bersalah sudah membentak dan memaki anggota klub itu—tapi, dia marah bukan karena anggota klub itu bermalas-malasan, ini semua karena berhubungan dengan Hatsune Miku. Dengan sedikit kesal, Meiko meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Chapter 7

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, Etc.

Setelah kembang api pembukaan diluncurkan, festival kebudayaan tentunya sudah dimulai. Para panitia kegiatan memulai awal yang bagus dengan pidato singkat dan beberapa penghibur dari klub musik. Sayangnya, saat pembukaan festival, Luka malah jatuh tertidur dengan seragam yang tidak rapi di depan pintu masuk sekolah, lalu berada di dalam ruang kesehatan—UKS—hanya berdua dengan Miku—awalnya bersama dengan Meiko.

"Jangan mudah menyerah, Miku."

"Eh?"

Luka memalingkan wajahnya. Miku masih menyimpan tanda tanya di kepalanya, barusan Luka ngomong apa? Jangan menyerah, Miku? Tapi, untuk apa?

Luka bangkit dari ranjang ruang kesehatan, dia melakukan sedikit gerakan merilekskan badan, kemudian dia menatap Miku.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku di sini selama aku tertidur, dan terima kasih juga sudah merapikan seragamku," Luka tersenyum ke arah Miku. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan klubmu?" tanya Luka.

Miku menggeleng, sorot matanya sedih. "Ah, akan dibubarkan segera."

"Begitu," gumam Luka. "Jangan mudah menyerah."

Kalimat itu terucap lagi dimulut Luka, gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan ke arah Miku. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk klub Manga-ku, kau mau ikut?" tawar Luka.

Miku mengangguk senang, tidak ada salahnya 'kan melihat-lihat klub Manga? Lagi pula klub itu di penuhi para pecinta Manga, mereka pasti sangat asyik!

Luka berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan, membukanya perlahan lalu keluar dari ruangan itu, disusul Miku dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai dua. Luka berhenti di depan ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Laboratorium' diatasnya—dimana ruang itu digunakan para anggota klub manga untuk berdiskusi dan melakukan kegiatanklub, Miku membaca tulisan itu dengan sedikit berbisik. Kemudian Luka membuka pintunya, sesaat kemudian Luka shok. Klub itu sudah tertata rapi, kumpulan Manga buatan anggota klubnya sudah tertata di atas meja penjualan, lalu manga buatannya terletak spesial di rak penjualan. Luka tersenyum, untuk kali ini dia bangga memiliki anggota yang bekerja tanpa harus disuruh-suruh.

"Yo Luka!" sapa seorang gadis berambut kuning.

Luka menatap gadis itu kemudian balas menyapa. "Hei, Rin."

Rin menatap Miku, kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya. "Luka, tadi aku bertemu Meiko di ruang klub sains, dia membawa kotak obat," ucap Rin. "Kira-kira kau tahu itu untuk apa?"

Luka menaikkan bahunya, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah," kemudian dia menatap Miku. "Tadi kata Rin, Meiko membawa kotak obat ke klub sains, kau tahu sesuatu?"

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Untuk membantu klub kesehatan," jawabnya. "Kenapa, Rin?"

"Ah, tidak." Rin menyentuh pipinya. "Luka, kau boleh beristirahat. Serahkan klub ini padaku!"

Luka tersenyum dan berterimakasih kepada Rin Kagamine yang telah meringankan sedikit bebannya, gadis itu meninggalkan ruang klub Manga bersama dengan Miku. "Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Luka. Miku menggeleng. "Hah, ayo pulang."

Miku mengangguk. Luka menggenggam tangan Miku. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar sekolah.

Tepat di depan gerbang, mereka melihat Meiko sedang berdiri seorang diri. Luka dan Miku berjalan kearahnya.

"Meiko," sapa Luka.

Meiko menoleh, menatap sahabatnya dan Hatsune Miku. Sesaat perasaan sesak berkecambuk dihatinya, perih menyerang hatinya. Meiko mengelus dadanya, berharap agar perih itu dapat hilang walaupun hanya sedikit. Meiko berusaha agar tidak melihat mereka berdua, tapi sekeras apapun dia berusaha. Mereka berdua tetap terlihat.

Meiko tersenyum—yang dipaksakan—kearah Luka, "Hai! Luka, Miku," agak berat mengucapkan nama mereka berdua saat itu, semuanya hampir tertahan ditenggorokannya, namun terlepas begitu saja.

Luka menarik Meiko. "Ayo pulang bersama!"

Meiko hanya menuruti apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya, dia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Menangis karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

Luka tahu, ada yang aneh pada Meiko. Dia tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu hal. Tapi Luka segera menggeleng, mungkin saja Meiko ada masalah pribadi yang tidak ingin diceritakan padanya. Luka masih menggenggam tangan Miku, dan masih menarik lengan baju Meiko. Miku yang sempat melihat Luka menggeleng, bertanya kenapa dia menggeleng yang kemudian dijawab Luka dengan senyumananya.

Jalanan saat itu sedang sepi, benar-benar sepi—apa sepi?! Meiko menghentikan langkah yang dipaksakan Luka, dia tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan tarikan tangan Luka yang dari tadi menariknya, malah dia menarik Luka dan membuat gadis itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Ah, ada apa Meiko?" tanya Luka, yang dipaksa berbalik menatap Meiko. Miku yang melihat luka berbalik, juga ikut berbalik.

Meiko tersenyum, "Terima kasih Luka," ucap Meiko. "Kau selama ini telah bersamaku, aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu," Meiko memandang langit. "Aku tahu, kau telah menolakku beberapa kali, dan aku yang bodoh ini malah terus berharap. Luka…" Meiko menatap Luka, menatap jauh kedalam mata birunya, kemudian Meiko berjalan kearahnya dan mencium Luka.

Luka terpaku diam membisu, dia kaget. Miku juga kaget, di dalam hatinya ada perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, terus memberontak. Seperti teriris saat melihat mereka berdua berciuman di depanmu, orang yang kau cintai—ah, Miku mulai menyukai Luka ternyata.

Meiko melepas ciumannya, dia membalikkan badannya. "Aku mencintaimu!" kemudian Meiko berlari menjauhi mereka berdua.

Luka yang baru saja dicium oleh Meiko, terduduk. Dia menangis, bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Dia memiliki sahabat yang hebat selama ini, dia tidak ingin persahabatannya rusak hanya karena cinta. Dan lagi, cintanya itu salah. Seharusnya Meiko tidak mencintainya.

Luka terisak, Miku yang tersadar dari lamunannya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Luka. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Miku mulai berpikir bahwa perlakuan Luka padanya selama ini hanyalah untuk komiknya saja, Luka tidak mungkin benar-benar akan menyukainya. Miku memeluk Luka.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis Luka. Ayo kita pulang," ucap Miku. Luka mengangguk, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Setelah ini, Luka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kisahnya—bagaimana akhirnya? Dan juga kisah Miku, begitupula kisah Meiko selanjutnya. Luka hanya berharap persahabatan mereka tidak rusak, hanya itu. Luka berharap Meiko bisa mengerti dengan harapan Luka. Dan dengan harapan itu Luka terus berjuang.

Ah, deadline komiknya … seminggu lagi 'kan? Luka mengacak rambutnya, kemudian berteriak frustasi. Miku menatap Luka.

Mengerti dengan tatapan Miku, Luka langsung berkata. "Aku tidak apa-apa Miku, istirahatlah. Besok kita akan sangat sibuk."

Miku mengangguk. "Luka juga, jaga kesehatan dan istirahat yang cukup. Aku pamit, sampai jumpa besok Luka," Miku melambaikan tangannya kearah Luka, dan pergi meninggalkan Luka.

**to be continued…**

_Chapter 7, semakin panjang semakin aneh semakin bertambah problemnya, semakin terjadi lain hal. Ya, bagaimanakah Luka akan menyelesaikan komiknya yang deadline-nya hanya tinggal seminggu lagi? Dan bagaimanakah akhir kisah Luka bersama dengan Miku? Apakah Luka benar hanya menginginkan Miku untuk membantunya menyelesaikan komiknya, atau ada hal lain?_

**Thanks buat yang udah susah payah klik tombol review. Saya menghargai review Anda, karena Anda telah memberikan saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfik yang sebenarnya sudah tidak jelas lagi kemana akan berakhirnya.**

_Next; Chapter 8._

_See u again in chapter 8, kritik dan saran?_


	8. Chapter 8 Forever

Jam berjalan sangat lambat, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Luka. Dari tadi dia terus memperhatikan jam, dan berharap hari ini cepat berlalu. Luka masih memikirkan kalimat dan tingkah laku Meiko tadi. Semuanya, terasa sangat nyata—dan dalam kenyataannya Luka meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia hanya bermimpi sambil berjalan, kemudian berpikir bahwa apa yang Meiko katakan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Luka duduk memperhatikan naskah komiknya, memikirkan deadline yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari lagi, itu adalah satu hal yang membuat keringat dinginnya keluar sangat deras. Luka menghela napasnya, dia menutup matanya. "BAKA MEIKO!" teriak Luka kemudian.

Luka berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya, membuka jendela itu perlahan. Angin malam masuk melalui jendela kamarnya dan membelai kulit Luka lembut dan dingin, dia terlihat sedikit menggigil saat angin menerpa kulitnya.

Chapter 8

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, Etc.

SLOW UPDATE!

**Semi M in this chapter**

Perayaan festival hari pertama, berjalan dengan baik. Luka juga terlihat sangat sibuk dengan acara ini dan juga dengan komiknya—yang deadlinenya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi—setiap ada kesempatan kecil Luka selalu melanjutkan menulis dan menggambar komiknya.

Luka menguap kecil sambil menatap kearah naskah komiknya, tangannya terus bergerak menggambar karakter-karakter dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Tapi Luka sendiri tidak berekspresi seperti karakter yang sedang ia gambar, pikirannya juga tak di sana, dia menggambar tanpa berpikir dahulu (bukan seperti seorang Megurine Luka yang selama ini dikenal oleh para fansnya), yang dia pikirkan sejak tadi adalah mengapa Meiko tidak menyapanya ketika mereka berpas-pasan di depan ruang klub Musik.

Apa Meiko menjauhinya setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya kemarin?

Luka ingin sekali mengatakan kepada Meiko bahwa bukan inilah yang dia inginkan, Luka tidak ingin dia dan Meiko terikat suatu hubungan percintaan. Dia hanya ingin Meiko tetap berada disisinya sebagai sahabat baiknya, dia tak ingin merusak persahabatannya dengan Meiko. Itulah yang Luka inginkan. Tapi Meiko tidak mengerti … dia tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan Luka, sebelum Luka menjadi miliknya. Apa karena keinginan Luka itu yang membuat Meiko membuat batas dan jarak diantara mereka berdua?

Luka menutup naskah komiknya dengan malas, membersihkan meja tempat dia menulis dan menggambar komiknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan ekspresi kosong—ekspresi hilang semangat hidup mungkin. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana menatap ketua klub mereka dengan tatapan kasihan, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuat Luka senang atau sekedar menyapa ketua klub mereka.

"Selamat pagi Luka, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Rin Kagamine yang kebetulan berpas-pasan dengan ketua klub manga itu, menyapa dirinya. Rin adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Luka pagi itu.

Luka menatap Rin sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya sambil melanjutkan jalannya tanpa membalas sapaan Rin. Luka tahu dia telah membuat kesalahan lain di dalam kehidupannya hanya dengan tidak menyapa Rin yang telah menyapanya, Luka juga tahu itu adalah kesalahan terburuknya yang lain. Tapi, apa boleh buat yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini hanya Meiko dan Komik, dia tidak begitu memikirkan Rin—menurutnya setelah semua masalahnya dengan Meiko dan dirinya selesai dia bisa menjelaskan mengapa dia tidak menyapa Rin kembali dan malah mengacuhkannya.

Luka kembali berpas-pasan dengan seseorang saat dia berjalan, oh Kami-sama Luka benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang ini, bagaimana dia bisa tenang jika seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya terus berpas-pasan seperti ini? Orang itu menyapa Luka, berhenti tepat didepan Luka. Luka menyerah akan nasibnya.

"Luka…" suara itu terdengar begitu ramah ditelinga Luka, menyapa dan menyebut namanya dengan lembut. Kemudian pelukan menyapanya, Luka sedikit terkejut karena selama ini tidak ada yang berani memeluknya di sekolah apa lagi disaat festival yang ramai seperti ini—ini sungguh gila. Luka hendak melepas pelukan itu namun dia tidak bisa karena dia terlalu menikmatinya.

Pelukan hangat itu menyadarkan Luka dari pikirannya yang hanya terfokus pada Meiko dan komik , Luka membalas pelukan itu. "Miku…" sepatah kata Luka ucapkan pagi itu khusus kepada orang yang berada dalam status berpacaran hanya untuk komiknya. Kemudian gadis berambut merah muda itu menangis didalam pelukan orang itu hingga kehilangan kesadarannya.

Luka kehilangan kesadarannya cukup lama setelah menangis didalam pelukan Miku, membuat Miku membawa gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya—tepatnya ke dalam kamarnya. Sudah berjam-jam dan Luka belum juga sadar, Miku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Luka yang sudah terlalu _down, _sejujurnya Miku menyayangi Luka, dia mencintai gadis itu sebagai seorang kekasih yang nyata. Perlakuan Meiko beberapa hari yang lalu sungguh membuat perasaannya sesak, dan membuat hatinya terasa bagai tertusuk sebilah pisau tajam—perih bukan main yang kau rasakan seperti kau ingin mengelusnya untuk meredakan sakitnya tapi rasa sakit dan perih itu tak tahu berada dimana dan begitulah sakitnya yang terus dia rasakan. Apa lagi sekarang dia merasa sangat khawatir Luka akan berpisah dengannya karena komiknya akan segera selesai dan Meiko…

Miku memandang Luka lama, dia mengenang beberapa kejadian nakal yang dilakukan Luka padanya. Luka pernah tak sengaja menciumnya diperpustakaan sekolah karena kecelakaan, dan mereka malah menikmati itu. Dan juga Luka pernah membawanya kedalam kamarnya, dan Luka menciumnya juga. Kemudian sebuah kejadian dimana Meiko mencium Luka ikut berputar dikepalanya membuat Miku menangis mengingat kejadian itu.

Air mata menetes membasahi pipi mulusnya. Menyadari bahwa dia telah menangis sesegukan Miku segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Miku menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, menghidupkan shower, dan membasuh dirinya dibawah guyuran air shower. Lama Miku berada di sana tapi dia tidak benar-benar mandi saat itu dia hanya menangis.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku merasa sangat sakit!" teriaknya disela tangisnya. "Padahal aku dan Luka bukan siapa-siapa, hubungan kami hanya sebatas partner kerja!"

Miku masih terus menangis. "AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU! BAKA! LUKA BAKA!"

"Aku juga…" sebuah bisikan terdengar ditelinga Miku diikuti dua buah tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Miku tersentak kaget, tapi dia tidak ingin melepas pelukan itu. Dia malah menggenggam kedua tangan Luka yang berada diperutnya.

"Baka… jangan seenaknya masuk tanpa izin."

Luka mengecup leher Miku membuat gadis itu sedikit menggeliat kegelian dan memeluknya makin erat. Tangan jahil Luka turun kearah daerah sensitive Miku. Miku semakin kegelian dibuatnya.

"Luka, a-aku i-ingin ma-mandi…" ucapnya dengan terbata.

Luka tersenyum. "Ayo kita nikmati mandi ini," ucapnya dengan senyum mesum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Mesum!" Dia mencubit tangan Luka dengan gemas. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Setelah menikmati mandi yang segar, mereka berdua segera berpakain. Luka menggunakan pakaian tidur Miku karena dia tidak mungkin menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Lagi pula Luka telah meminta izin kepada ayahnya untuk menginap di rumah temannya hari ini saat dia terbangun karena teriakan Miku. Setelah berpakaian Luka segera duduk diatas ranjang Miku, sementara Miku menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan untuk Luka dan dirinya.

Miku masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan beberapa makanan, dia tersenyum kearah Luka yang memegang perutnya dan berjalan kearahnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku sudah sangat lapar Miku."

Miku tertawa kecil. "Manja sekali sih, duduk dulu sana." Miku segera mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Luka dengan gesitnya segera mematuhi perintah Miku, dia segera duduk sambil memasang wajah senang. Kemudian dia menarik Miku kedalam pelukannya. Menatap mata biru tosca itu lama, kemudian wajah mereka makin merapat dan akhirnya mereka berciuman.

Luka melepas ciumannya, gadis itu mencubit pipi Miku pelan. "Ayo makan dulu. Hahaha."

Miku memerah padam. Sial gadis didepannya ini sangat bisa membuatnya memerah sampai segitunya. "Ugh…"

"Kenapa Miku? Kau ingin aku memakanmu?" Luka tersenyum. "Kau ingin aku memakanmu dari bawah atau dari atas duluan?" senyum Luka semakin merekah melebar semakin kearah senyum mesum membuat Miku yang sudah merah makin tambah memerah, hingga akhirnya gadis itu mencubit pipi Luka karena tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah lakunya yang mesum pada hari ini.

Mereka berdua menikmati makanan malamnya. Tertawa dan berbagi cerita bersama malam itu. Kini mereka tengah berbaring disebuah ranjang, berdua. Hanya berdua. Lampu yang satu-satunya menyinari kamar itu telah dimatikan, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur sebelum tengah malam. Tapi mereka berdua tidak bisa tertidur hingga lewat tengah malam. Suara detak jantung mereka bagai terdengar seperti alunan musik ditelinga satu-sama lain kala itu, dan mereka berdua saling membelakangi bagai hendak menutupi suara detak jantung yang tak karuan itu.

"Luka apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Miku, tak ada jawaban yang datang dari Luka. Miku berpikir bahwa Luka sudah tertidur sehingga membuat dirinya berani untuk membalikkan badan menatap punggung Luka. "Luka sudah tidur 'kan?" tanyanya kembali pada dirinya sendiri dengan bisikan kecil.

Luka berbalik, wajah mereka berpas-pasan. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Detak jantung mereka makin tambah tak karuan. Luka bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Pagi tadi saat di sekolah dia sungguh merasa sangat tertekan karena Meiko dan komik-komiknya, dan malam ini dia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya karena gadis itu memeluknya di sekolah. Sejenak segala sesuatu tentang Meiko lenyap dipikirannya, yang sekarang berada dipikirannya hanyalah Miku. Miku dan Miku.

"Aku… mencintaimu Miku."

Luka mengecup bibir Miku dengan lembut. "Maaf jika ini salah Miku."

Dan mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan menikmati satu sama lain.

_**To be continued…**_

Wahahaha… apa ini? _Seriously what is this?_

_Mind to comments or somethings?_

_**Curahan Author:**_

_**My Love Story ini adalah cerita yang slow update dan author kehilangan feel cerita ini karena ada ide-ide lain yang muncul didalam kepala author, membuat cerita ini agak sedikit keluar dari tema. Tapi, author berusaha keras untuk membuat cerita ini nyambung dengan satu dan yang lainnya dan menyisipi unsur romansa didalamnya. Author kehilangan draft untuk cerita ini yang telah selesai diketik sekian lama dan mengetik ulang cerita yang sudah hilang dari kepala itu tidaklah mudah.**_

_**Dan setelah My Love Story berakhir author ada niat buat nulis lanjutannya istilahnya 'second season' pfft, kalau dicerita ini settingnya remaja SMA maka yang selanjutnya bakal ceritain mereka pas kuliah. Tentunya bukan hanya mereka. Sip. Itu jika dan kalau Author sedang dalam mood yang baik.**_


	9. Chapter 9 I wonder if you hurt like me

Cerita ini semakin mendekati akhir, entah itu akhir yang baik atau buruk semua orang tak tahu. Mungkin setelah akhir dari cerita ini akan muncul cerita baru yang kau tak tahu apakah akan memiliki akhir yang sama atau akhir yang berbeda. Semua orang berharap memiliki akhir yang berbeda, tapi bagaimana jika orang yang ingin memiliki akhir yang berbeda itu malah membuat akhirnya sama seperti akhir sebelumnya? Monoton dan orang itu sungguh bodoh.

Luka berjalan dijalanan kota sangat pagi, angin dingin dipagi hari menyapa kulitnya membuat gadis itu sedikit gemetar menahan dinginnya angin pagi. Tidak ada orang di sana pagi itu hanya ada dirinya yang masih berjalan pulang. Meskipun itu adalah sebuah kota kecil biasanya jam segini sudah ada orang yang berjalan untuk menuju ketempat kerjanya, tapi sepertinya orang-orang itu akan terlambat bekerja, atau Luka hanya terlalu kepagian untuk bertemu orang-orang yang bekerja. Hah.

Chapter 9

VOCALOID © YAMAHA, Crypton, etc.

**SLOW UPDATE**

Miku berjalan mengitari sekolah hanya untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang bersamanya semalam berada di sini tengah menggambar komik dengan wajah yang tidak lagi sedih. Tapi orang itu tak dapat ditemukannya dimanapun bahkan disudut-sudut terpencil di sekolah. Sepertinya orang itu sedang absen hari ini. Miku mengehela napasnya panjang, niatnya untuk menyapa orang yang bersamanya semalam gagal total untuk hari ini. Dengan langkah malas dia berjalan kembali menuju ruang klub kesehatan—ingat bahwa klubnya ditugaskan untuk membantu klub kesehatan?

Ditengah perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan gadis berambut cokelat yang telah membuat orang yang disayanginya menderita, menurutnya gadis itu sangat egois. Miku menatap gadis itu lama begitu juga gadis itu menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi, hanya tatapan kosong yang tersirat luka—masing-masing tatapan terdapat luka dan kesedihan bukan karena lawan didepannya tapi karena orang lain.

"Miku," panggilnya.

Miku tak menjawab dia malah hendak meninggalkannya sendirian, namun orang itu menahan Miku memaksanya untuk melihat wajahnya dan mendengarkannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Miku berdiri disana dihadapan Meiko Sakine, sahabat Megurine Luka yang ternyata adalah orang yang sangat mencintai gadis yang dicintainya.

"Maaf," ucapnya.

Meiko menarik Miku memaksanya berjalan mengikutinya. Miku yang ditarik paksa sedari tadi memang hanya pasrah yang tak ikhlas. Dia heran dengan Meiko, kenapa gadis ini meminta maaf kepadanya padahal dia sama sekali tidak membuat kesalahan apapun padanya, sungguh. Bahkan Miku tidak pernah merasa gadis itu bersalah kepada dirinya. Yang dia tahu adalah gadis itu telah menusuknya karena Luka, dan gadis itu telah membuat Luka berada ditingkat depresi akut.

Meiko berhenti, Miku yang ditarik juga ikut berhenti. Meiko berdiri membelakangi Miku ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca oleh Miku, tapi gadis itu tahu bahwa Meiko sedang sangat bingung. "Maaf membawamu kemari…"

"Tidak masalah," ucap Miku.

Meiko membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Miku. "Miku, aku sungguh egois. Aku mencintai Luka tapi dia adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin kami berakhir menjadi kekasih, tapi keegoisanku menelan ketidak inginanku," Meiko menarik napasnya kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. "Lagi pula, Luka tidak mungkin akan mau menjadi kekasihku, aku sahabat terbaiknya." Gadis itu tersenyum terpaksa.

Miku yang sedari berdiri di sana tidak tahu Meiko sedang membicarakan apa padahal sudah jelas Meiko sedang membicarakan dirinya dan Luka.

"Rin juga… tapi dia sudah menyerah dengan perasaannya, dia memilih menjadi orang pasrah," Meiko tertawa renyah kali ini. Miku menatapnya, ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya tidaklah jelas. "Maaf Miku, aku menyakitimu."

Miku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Meiko, Meiko membicarakan perasaannya. Dia mengerti sekarang, gadis itu berjalan kearah Meiko. Tangan kanannnya menyentuh pipi Meiko lembut sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap kepala gadis itu. Tangan kanannya yang semula berada dipipinya Meiko berpindah kebelakang leher Meiko, gadis itu memeluk Meiko lembut. "Jangan meminta maaf padaku, aku bukanlah orang yang benar-benar membutuhkan kata maaf itu, lagi pula aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku Meiko," bisiknya ditelinga Meiko.

Tanpa Miku dan Meiko sadari sepasang bola mata sedang menatap mereka dibalik dinding tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, pemilik bola mata itu segera tak memperdulikan apa yang sedang dilihatnya lagi setelah itu dan dia terduduk dibalik dinding itu dengan ekspresi datar, beberapa barang yang tadinya dia pegang erat kini terlepas begitu saja. Dia menekukkan lututnya, memeluk lututnya dan mulai terisak. Sungguh dia salah paham.

"Terima kasih Miku."

Miku mengangguk mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Meiko dia tak tahu harus membalas apa, dan dia tak tahu dia berbuat apa sehingga Meiko mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Tiba-tiba angin kencang disertai suara teriakan dibelakang mereka berdua, membuat Miku dan Meiko segera mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. Meiko dengan sigap berlari kearah suara, sementara Miku terduduk ketakutan.

Dia terbelalak kaget, Luka Megurine sudah berdiri di sana, dibalik dinding tepat ditempat dia mendengar suara teriakan itu. Meiko menundukkan wajahnya tak sanggup melihat ekspresi Luka. Meiko memperhatikan kertas-kertas bergambar coretan wajah dibawah kakinya berserakan tak karuan. Luka berjalan melewati Meiko tanpa ingin menyapa gadis itu atau memikirkannya lagi, dia sudah muak dengan semua ini.

Miku yang semula terduduk terperangah memperhatikan Luka yang berjalan dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan, terukir senyum tipis diwajah Miku begitu dia melihat Luka.

Gadis berambut tosca itu segera berlari kearah Luka hendak menggenggam tangannya. "Luka aku mencarimu sedari tadi, ternyata kau ada di sini. Apa—" dengan cepat Luka menepis tangan Miku. Menatapnya dengan sudut matanya dan segera meninggalkannya disana.

Miku yang menerima perlakuan Luka yang tak dimengerti langsung terduduk lesu, gadis itu berpikir kesalahan apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga Luka begitu marah padanya. Kemudian Meiko yang berada dibalik dinding keluar dengan naskah komik Luka yang hampir selesai, hanya selembar lagi dan komik itu siap untuk diberikan kepada editornya.

Miku menatap Meiko. "Dia meninggalkan ini," ucap Meiko sambil memperlihatkan naskah komik Luka, terlihat kover buatan Luka dengan gambar seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dan gadis berambut merah muda di sana, Meiko yakin kover yang telah diwarnai itu adalah Miku dan Luka. "Dia tidak menyapaku…" Meiko berjalan kearah Miku menatap Miku yang sudah berkaca-kaca, mengusap kepala gadis itu perlahan. "Jangan khawatir, dia hanya salah paham. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Meiko membantu Miku untuk berdiri. "Lebih baik hari ini kau pulang lebih cepat saja," Meiko tersenyum kearah Miku. Miku mengangguk kecil mendengar saran Meiko, dan dengan langkah kecil gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Meiko.

Meiko menghela napasnya panjang, dia tidak tahu jika Luka sedang berada disekitar sana saat Miku sedang memeluknya tadi. Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum miris, ada-ada saja kenapa bisa sampai salah paham sih.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, para siswi di sekolah itu telah beranjak pulang, kecuali Luka. Gadis itu masih terbaring dikasur ruang kesehatan ditemani guru yang bertugas diruang itu, guru itu terus mengatakan pada Luka untuk segera pulang tapi bagaimanapun Luka menolak apa yang dikatakan guru itu. Tanpa disengaja Meiko terlihat melewati ruang kesehatan, guru itu langsung memanggil Meiko dan meminta gadis itu untuk membujuk temannya pulang. Tentu saja Meiko menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya setelah mengetahui orang yang berada di dalam ruang kesehatan itu adalah Luka.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Luka akhirnya keluar dari ruang kesehatan, dia berjalan mendahului Meiko. Meiko yang berada dibelakangnya bingung, tak tahu harus memulai dari mana dia menjelaskan kejadian tadi dan bagaimana caranya meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang Meiko memberikan naskah Luka yang sengaja dia tinggalkan tadi, "Ini naskahmu, tertinggal…"

Luka tidak mempedulikan Meiko, dia benar-benar sudah muak. Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan naskah komiknya dan juga karirnya sebagai komikus muda, dia sudah menyerah. Luka hendak melangkah melewati pintu gerbang tapi tangan Meiko segera menahannya. Dia mencoba melepaskan tangan Meiko yang menahannya tapi hasilnya nihil, tenaga Meiko yang seorang pemain basket sungguh sangat kuat dibandingkan dirinya yang hanya seorang penulis komik biasa.

Luka menyerah, dia terdiam. "Luka, aku minta maaf," kata Meiko dengan masih menahannya. "Maafkan aku yang telah egois ini, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku dan dirimu, kita hanya bersahabat. Aku sangat bodoh jika kehilangan dirimu… untuk itu maafkan keegoisanku yang saat itu menciummu dan menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku."

Luka mencoba melepaskan tangan Meiko lagi, dan kali ini Meiko membiarkan Luka bebas. Luka menatap Meiko dalam gigi-giginya merapat dan tangannya mengepal kuat. "Penghianat!" Luka melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya kearah muka Meiko, dan kepalan itu tepat mendarat dipipi kanan Meiko menyisakan bekas pukulannya disana.

"Luka," Meiko tersenyum. "Kau boleh memukulku, bahkan jika kau sudah sangat muak padaku kau bisa membunuhku. Tapi Luka, mengertilah bahwa aku bukan penghianat dan apa yang kau lihat antara aku dan Miku tadi hanya salah paham," tangan kanan Meiko mengelus pipi kanannya.

"Luka, kau harus meminta maaf pada Miku. Kau telah melukainya," Meiko berjalan kearah Luka, memberikan naskah komik milik Luka yang berada ditangannya kembali kepada pemiliknya. Kemudian Meiko tersenyum simpul, melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Luka sendiran. "_Jaa _Luka."

Luka masih terdiam, terbesit banyak kesalahan di dalam hatinya. Dengan langkah tak karuan gadis itu pulang menuju rumahnya.

_**to be continued**_

Mungkin cerita ini akan berakhir pada chapter 11 atau chapter 12. Terima kasih banyak atas pembaca yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini. Sungguh fic ini sudah dimulai dari tahun 2011 dan sekarang 2013 dan juga belum berakhir u_u

Kritik dan saran?


	10. Chapter 10 Ending

Megurine Luka terdiam lama di depan pintu pagar rumah Hatsune Miku, dia tidak benar-benar berjalan menuju rumahnya saat Meiko mengucapkan selamat tinggal di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu malah menuju rumah orang yang dicintainya Hatsune Miku. Dia ingin meminta maaf telah menepis tangan gadis yang dicintainya itu, sungguh kesalah pahaman yang tak ingin dilakukannya.

Luka memperhatikan rumah itu dengan seksama. Rumah Hatsune Miku masih sepi seperti biasa. Dengan langkah penuh was-was Luka membuka pintu pagar rumah Miku yang tak terkunci, jauh di dalam hatinya Luka sedikit marah karena kecerobohan gadis itu dan disisi lain hatinya dia sangat senang bisa masuk kedalam batas pertahanan pertama rumah Miku. Selanjutnya hanyalah pintu masuk menuju rumah dan Luka akan berada di dalam rumah Hatsune Miku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Luka yakin bahwa pintu rumahnya juga pasti tidak akan ditutup rapat. Dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan gadis itu melangkah, tangan kanannya menyentuh kenop pintu memutarnya perlahan, benar saja pintu itu sama sekali tak terkunci. Luka mengucapkan salam saat memasuki rumah itu meskipun pemilik rumah hampir tak bisa mendengar suara Luka. Dengan segera gadis berambut merah muda itu menuju ke kamar Miku, walaupun dia baru sekali berada di sana dia bisa menghafal dimana letak kamar Miku. Dan begitu dia telah sampai di kamar Miku dia terkejut, gadis bermabut toska itu sedang tertidur diatas meja penuh buku dan kertas-kertas dan dengan bekas air mata dipipinya.

**Chapter 10**

VOCALOID © YAMAHA, Crypton, etc.

Yuri!

Miku Hatsune terbangun dari tidurnya yang tak bisa dikatakan nyenyak tapi dia menikmati setiap detik dari tidur itu walaupun dia harus terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat dan sedikit pusing yang menyerang. Miku menguap kecil, gadis berambut biru toska itu berusaha untuk mengumpulkan energinya yang terbang entah kemana saat dia tertidur untuk mencerna apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini, dan saat semua itu terkumpul gadis itu langsung terkejut melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sedang tertidur disampingnya diatas ranjangnya—bersamanya. Gadis berambut biru toska itu berpikir sejenak, seingatnya dia sedang melakukan survey untuk sesuatu hal di atas meja belajarnya—dan tertidur di sana, apakah gadis merah muda itu membawanya keatas ranjang—mengangkatnya keatas ranjang kesayangannya—dan tertidur bersamanya?

Miku tersenyum. Tangannya dengan ragu bergerak membelai lembut wajah Luka. Kegiatan Miku sejenak terhenti ketika dia mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu di sekolah, Megurine Luka telah menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan menatap tajam tak suka padanya. Senyum tulus yang tersungging di wajah Miku digantikan dengan senyum miris. Gadis itu kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya membelai wajah Luka. Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Ketika Hatsune Miku keluar dari kamar mandinya dia sudah mengenakan baju santainya. Dia memandang Luka yang masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya kemudian menghela napas berpikir bahwa Megurine Luka yang ada di sini sekarang ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tertidur pulas. Ini sama seperti saat itu, saat dia tertidur—tidak tepatnya dia pingsan—kemudian gadis itu membawanya ke rumahnya, dan dengan jahilnya gadis merah muda itu merebut ciuman pertamanya—tidak. Ciuman pertamanya memang milik gadis itu. Lagi pula, mereka telah berciuman secara tak sengaja di perpustakaan.

Miku tersenyum. _Bodoh. Kenapa aku?_ Pikirnya. Jika dia mengingat kejadian saat Luka menepis tangannya dia merasa sangat sakit dan perih, kemudian setelah itu pikiran buruk menyerangnya dan setelahnya dia berteriak kepada dirinya sendiri. Bodoh. Dia mendekat ke arah Luka, menatap wajah yang tertidur itu lekat dari jarak yang hanya satu jengkal. _Apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang? Menciumnya agar dia terbangun? Tunggu dulu itu perbuatan bodoh! Lagi pula aku bukan si jahil Luka! B-baka._ Hatinya membatin, kepalanya menggeleng, wajahnya memerah. Ya, begitulah Hatsune Miku.

Miku masih dalam posisinya tadi wajah Luka yang tertidur itu makin merasuki otaknya untuk melakukan hal mesum seperti yang dilakukan Luka padanya. Perlahan gadis itu terus mendekat, jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah Luka bukanlah satu jengkal lagi. Perlahan, bibir mereka terus akan bertemu. Hanya satu sentimeter lagi sebelum Megurine Luka terbangun dan menatapnya dengan sedikit kaget, namun tatapan itu kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan menggoda Luka. Miku kaget, dengan refleks dia mundur dari hadapan Luka dan memalingkan wajahnya. "A… K-kau sudah ba-bangun, eh? Ha… haha."

Luka bangun dari posisi tidurnya, sekarang dia duduk menatap Miku kemudian dia tersenyum yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Ara, Miku. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada gadis yang sedang tertidur sepertiku?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya. "A-aku tidak melakukan apapun! B-baka, baka!" wajahnya memerah dan dia berjalan mundur selangkah.

Luka mendekat ke arahnya. "Itu kejahatan, kau berniat menciumku , eh?"

"Ti-tidak, mana mungkin. Jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak. Baka," dia memalingkan wajahnya berharap agar rona merah di wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Luka.

Luka tertawa. "Apa ini? Miku menjadi _Tsundere_?" dia melangkah tepat ke depan Miku, membuat gadis itu menatap wajahnya. Matanya menatap mata Miku dalam. Rona wajah Miku terlihat jelas di matanya. Luka membuat Miku tak bisa bergerak, dia mengunci kedua tangannya dengan menempelkannya ke dinding. Perlahan bibir Luka mendekat ke bibirnya. Kemudian terdengar sebuah kalimat yang sangat samar dari mulutnya—sangat samar sampai tak terdengar oleh Miku—kemudian mereka benar-benar berciuman.

Semua itu hanya sesaat, Megurine Luka hanya menempelkannya bibirnya saja, kemudian dia melepaskan ciumannya dari Hatsune Miku. Luka menatap Miku. Dia tersenyum miris.

"Miku," panggilnya.

Miku menatapnya. "Iya, Luka?" jawabnya.

Luka melepaskan dirinya, dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja belajar Hatsune Miku. Menarik kursi yang ada di sana perlahan dan mulai duduk. Tangan kirinya menumpu dagunya dan tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah pulpen yang ada di atas meja Miku. Sedangkan Miku masih ditempatnya berada, terdiam menapat Megurine Luka. Luka mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan kumpulan naskah komiknya. Kemudian dia menghelakan napasnya berat. "_Deadline_nya…hari ini, dan aku belum menyelesaikannya, aku telah gagal." Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Miku melangkah menuju ke arahnya. "Selesaikanlah, Luka," kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Luka dari belakang.

"Jika aku menyelesaikannya maka… Miku… kita…" ucapan Luka terhenti, tangan Miku menutup mulutnya sebelum gadis merah muda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Miku memeluk Luka semakin erat. "Baka. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, kisah cinta kita bukanlah sesuatu yang memiliki _deadline_. Dan kisah cinta kita bukan ukiran tulisan bergambar atau apapun!" dia berhenti dan menarik napasnya panjang manatap ke setumpuk kertas bergambar di atas mejanya. "Kisah kita adalah sebuah kisah nyata. Luka. Kau dan aku adalah penulisnya," lanjut gadis itu kemudian.

Luka tersenyum bahagia. Tangan kanannya mengelus tangan Miku yang memeluknya, dia merasakan kehangatan tubuh mereka telah bersatu. "Satu halaman terakhir…"

"… harus berakhir bahagia," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Miku…"

"hmm?"

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena, yah aku menepis tanganmu saat itu…"

"Tidak."

"Terima kasih…"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku tidak akan pernah marah atau melakukan sesuatu yang baik."

ooo

'Malam itu, aku mengakhirinya dengan menulis halaman terakhir dari komikku bersama dengan Miku yang memperhatikan aku membuat komikku—hanya tinggal selembar _sih_. Setelah selesai, aku berdua dengannya mengantarkan naskah ini bersama ke perusahaan komik terbesar di sana, menjumpai editorku.

_Deadline_-nya memang hari ini, tapi aku masih bisa memberikan naskah itu besok pagi-pagi sekali, begitulah katanya. Jika aku menyerahkannya besok, maka aku telah gagal—setidaknya begitulah menurutku, tapi aku tahu kegagalan bukanlah awal yang buruk tapi adalah awal untuk mencapai sesuatu kesuksesan yang lain. Tapi, aku ingin memulai semuanya dari yang baik untuk menjadi yang lebih baik lagi. Untuk itu aku berjuang demi memperoleh hasil yang terbaik dan juga aku akan menjaga Hatsune Miku untuk kedepannya dan untuk selamanya kami akan selalu bersama.

Aku telah berbaikan dengan Meiko Sakine, gadis itu telah menerima kenyataannya dan banyak berubah. Walaupun aku telah berteman dengannya kembali tapi tetap saja, ada yang berbeda, persahabatan yang telah terselip perkelahian dan kesalahpahaman akan terasa berbeda—menurutku. Besoknya, saat aku ke sekolah Meiko Sakine—sahabat terbaikku itu—mengumumkan kepindahannya ke sekolah lain dan untuk seminggu kedepan dia masih berada di sini. Mungkin aku akan merindukannya untuk setahun ke depannya.

Aku akan merindukanmu. Megurine Luka,'

Megurine Luka menutup diarinya—dia menghabiskan waktunya membaca ulang setiap lembar dari isi diarinya, kemudian gadis itu menatap keluar jendela—hari sudah sangat gelap—kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. Dia memandang ke arah rak buku di kamarnya, komik-komik hasil karyanya tersimpan rapi di sana termasuk komik itu. "_Happy ending?_" gumamnya.

Kemudian gadis beranjak dari kursinya menutup tirai jendelanya. Berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya, berbaring dan memejamkan matanya—tidur. Besok, dan seterusnya dia akan terus beruhasa! SEMANGAT!

**END**

Maaf ya akhirnya tidak memuaskan pembaca. Ide dari cerita ini sudah sangat kandas—hampir mendekati nol dan hampir mencapai dasar jurang, jika ditunda lebih lama maka akan hilang. Makanya ceritanya berakhir begini. Sekali lagi saya sebagai author meminta maaf jika endingnya tidak memuaskan. Dan juga, berterimakasih telah setia menunggu kelanjutan dan mereview fanfik saya. Saya menghargai usaha Anda. Maaf saya tidak bisa balas review satu-satu karena saya upload fic-nya dari HaPe.

Anyway, review?


End file.
